


Seared with Scars

by Arvalee Knight (AvaWhiteRaven), AvaWhiteRaven



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Angst, F/M, Modern AU, Sexual Content, mild violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:30:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4561161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaWhiteRaven/pseuds/Arvalee%20Knight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaWhiteRaven/pseuds/AvaWhiteRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're a longtime, stable, and well adjusted employee at Abstergo Entertainment and you very much liked it that way. That is, until, the newest addition to your apartment complex showed up. Unforseeable events are set into motion, leading you down a path of secrets, lies, and deception.</p><p>This was inspired by <a href="http://fablesfromthecreed.tumblr.com/post/109322547741/imagine-meeting-malik-in-a-modern-day-setting">fablesfromthecreed</a> on Tumblr. Her site sadly isn't up anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You've had to suffer through the disturbances caused by your newest neighbor until you finally reach your breaking point. But after confronting him, you not only find yourself attracted to him but you begin to question your sanity.

Seriously? Again? It the was the middle of the night and they were partying for the third night in a row. Correction, third morning in a row. It was two thirty-five to be exact. And that god awful music wasn't even the worst part. It was the constant giggling and moaning. You'd think the music was loud enough to drown it out but there it was clear as day.

Of course they were partying. That was just your luck to have a new neighbor who happened to enjoy staying up at all odd hours of the night blaring his music. And damn it, you had to go to work in the morning. How were you supposed to get any work done tomorrow without getting an ounce of sleep?

You could just imagine the angry glower Haytham would give you across the meeting table. He always had that look of disdain when one of his employees showed any sign of distraction. Who could blame him? Abstergo was a very well known and respected company. It couldn't have slackers, or worse, half-awake employees who yawned during important marketing meetings... like the one from this morning. Actually, it was yesterday morning!

That was it! The nerve of that asshole! Some people actually had real jobs, real occupations, real lives to maintain.

You kicked off the covers in frustration, finding that somehow they had become tangled around your legs during your aggravated tossing and turning. Which caused your anger to flare even more. You threw open your bedroom door, stomped through the halls of your small apartment, and jerked open the front door.

You'd never felt this furious before. But then again, you were somewhat sleep deprived for the third night. You pounded the side of your fist into the door, rattling its hinges. When no one answered the first time, the music no doubt muffling it, you beat against it even harder than before until the hell of your hand was burning with pain.

Finally the door swung open, his body leaning somewhat hidden behind the doorframe and the music blasting in the background. His gaze roved across your form, the edge of his lips quirking ever the slightest. "Yeah? What is it?" His sultry voice held an accent, Middle Eastern, you considered while trying to keep your attention on his face and not the taut muscles of his shirtless chest. Good lord, it was difficult because even his face was an appealing sight. His eyes were a deep brown and the dark stubble along his tan skin...

You snapped out of your daze with a pounding heart, remembering the real reason you'd marched out of the comforts of your warm bed in the first place. You grappled hold of your anger, using it to fuel your words, "Do you have any idea what time it is? Aren't you even the slightest bit tired by now?" Your brows drew together and it took everything in you not to take an intimidating step forward.

"I have... a lot of stamina." He did another along explorative look across your figure and it made you nervous enough to look down at your clothes. You weren't naked but you weren't exactly modest either. And it wasn't like you dressed with the expectation of having to leave your apartment in the middle of the night.

"Some people have work in the morning." You met his returning gaze with anger, ignoring the heat of your blush. "Can't you keep your music down?"

He gave a breathy laugh. A smile almost burst free but he pushed it away a few times until it was a wavering cocky smirk. He rubbed his hand up along the door in a motion that he obviously made to draw your attention to it, the gesture somehow seemingly intimate. "You have work in the morning. I do not."

You gasped, hardly believing the abrupt rudeness. Your nails bit into the softness of your palm as you growled out each word, "Keep it down in there."

"Tonight." He rolled his bottom lip into his mouth, wetting it, and leaving them parted. "Tomorrow night I can't promise you anything."

You turned sharply on your heel and hurried back into your room. Once the door was closed you released a heavy sigh. You hadn't realized how shaky you had become, the surge of adrenaline and perhaps even a bit of lust. Damn that man for looking the way he did. And damn him for keeping you up all night. In four more hours you had to get up for work and face the harsh scrutiny of Haytham Kenway.

You sighed in relief when the music went silent, shuffling your way back beneath the warm covers. You groaned when there was a bout of giggling but then a door creaked open and shut, the whole apartment falling silent. Maybe they left for the night?

Good. Now you could really get some proper sleep. Only four hours of proper sleep if you could even call it that. You clenched your eyes closed, clutching the covers, but all you could think about was that tan bare chest. You groaned and threw your pillow harshly into the wall across from you.

Four hours into sleep and both your phone and your alarm went off. You smashed the snooze button and fumbled to answer the early morning call. You groggily muttered, "Elise."

"Morning!" The cheer in her voice faded. "Oh no, that guy kept you up late again? I told you to go over there and give him a piece of your mind. If I need to come over--"

"No, no." You sat up and shoved your hair around. "I handled it. He stopped."

Elise smiled like a triumphant and proud mother. She'd been coaxing you into standing up for yourself since the whole mess started. "Finally." She was pinning up her hair in the bathroom, already dressed in her work clothes. She always got up earlier than you with the determination to dress extravagantly. And of course she did. There was someone at the office she wanted to impress, someone she'd worked with for years.

You went through your routine, hauling the phone around with you while Elise talked about her family in France, mentioning this and that until she found herself on the topic of Arno Victor Dorian. He was cute, you had to admit that much.

"Speaking of Arno..." Elise was lounging out on her couch, flitting through a magazine. "I asked him out on a date yesterday."

"What?" You were putting in your last ear ring and gave a final look of approval to your appearance. You looked like you were well rested and eager for work. "Well?"

Elise threw the magazine aside and carried the phone back into her bedroom, the excitement in her words telling you the conversation with him went well. "We're going out for dinner tonight." She gave a pouty face. "But I need help with my outfit."

"Fine, fine." Your smile widened across your face as you headed into the living room. You made sure everything was in your purse such as keys and wallet.

"Okay, I have the outfit picked out... it's just, I can't decide on the shirt." She propped the phone before the classy skinny dress pants and vest. "Tell me which one you like best." She moved two shirts back and forth in front of the outfit, allowing you to decide for yourself. "I should wear the pink one, shouldn't I?" She held up the frilly pink shirt, comparing it against the rest of the outfit on the hanger.

"Elise, listen to me." You gave a slight chuckle while walking into the kitchen. "Arno doesn't care about what you're wearing. The only thing he thinks about is the body underneath those clothes."

Elise rolled her eyes but she smiled all the same. "Fine. Definitely the other one then."

You were just about to make yourself a warm drink to take with you when their was a soft knock on the front door. "Someone's at the door. I'll see you at work in a few minutes?"

"I'll grab doughnuts on the way." She winked before ending the call.

You walked by the couch and tossed your phone with your purse. Through the peephole you could clearly see the face of the guy from next door. You groaned mentally. He was shirtless, again, and you didn't want to allow yourself to admire him so you left the chain securely hooked. You pried the door open ever so slightly, barely peeking at him.

"Morning." He dipped his chin away, peering up through his dark lashes. "Could I borrow a bag of sugar?" He lifted a palm in surrender, a toothy smile unwavering as he leaned into the door frame.

You shamefully snorted, eyes fluttering with disbelief. "Are you kidding me? And do you ever put on a shirt?"

He gave a nonchalant shrug of his shoulder as he admired himself, his hand moving downwards along his abs. "Does my naked body elicit certain feelings?"

"No." You slammed the door closed and turned away but you felt a slight pain of guilt. You'd never slammed a door in someone's face before. Then again, you'd never marched to someone's apartment and yelled at them.

He knocked again, softer this time. "I would like to apologise."

You took a calming deep breath, unhooked the chain, and threw open the door. You barely gave him a glance while moving through the living room and into the kitchen. The nerve of this guy. Asking you for some sugar after all of the trouble he put you through. Elise would be fuming if she knew how compliant you were being with him.

He always seemed to speak with a hint of humor on his tongue and then there was that sexy accent of his. "I was in the process of making brownies when I realized I was out of sugar."

You carried the bag of sugar, focused on how nearly empty it was. "Take the whole bag." You were just about to shove it roughly into his chest when you gasped and jolted away. You lowered your head and hugged the bag of sugar, embarrassed at how you reacted. "I'm so sorry." He was missing his left arm. How did you not notice that? It's a whole arm!

He chuckled a little. "Car accident."

"Here's... the sugar." You held it out to him, your anger from before having softened. "You can keep the whole thing since there isn't much left in there."

He took the bottom of the bag into the palm of his hand, judging its weight. "It should be enough, thank you." He shifted his stance a little, drawing your attention back to his exposed abdomen, the faded blue jeans, and bare feet. "Listen, about the partying... I'd like to make it up to you."

You crossed your arms over your chest. You focused on his expression, on the smokey topaz in his eyes, the bursts of mahogany and chestnut. God, they were alluring. "Keep your partying to a minimum. That's all I ask."

"That is not enough." He lifted his shoulder, that smile ever the stronger. "Let me make you dinner. Tonight."

You huffed, knowing all too well where this was going to go. "I don't even know you're name."

"Malik." The name rolled off of his tongue, peppered by his accent. "Al-Sayf." Even his name was sexy. "Just dinner." He gave the bag of sugar a little shake. "There will be dessert, of course."

Brownies, you reveled, hardly wanting to pass up the chance at that... or a free dinner for that matter. With Elise busy on her date with Arno, you'd be bored out of your mind sitting at home without anyone to talk to. Besides, if things took a turn for the worse, Elise could always call with some excuse for you to leave.

You rolled your eyes closed and gave a nod of your head. "Alright. Tonight, then."

"I'll see you then." He took a few steps back, making sure he took another long look at you before leaving the apartment. And that stare alone left you trembling and warm. You weren't sure if you were going to regret agreeing to dine with him but you didn't have time to dwell on it. You were going to be late for work and never in your life had you ever been late.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things at work take a slight turn for the worse but hopefully you still have your job.

You had just barely made it through the doors of Abstergo Entertainment when the secretary at the front desk called you over. "Mister Kenway wishes to speak with you in his office." You nearly choked right then and there, your heart sputtering to a quick stop at the dreadful idea of being evaluated harshly. Or worse, fired.

You weren't late this morning. You arrived right on the dot. So, Haytham couldn't possibly have a reason to lecture you about the importance of being on time. You went over your progress with the advertising theme, the posters and the billboards. All of it was developing well and you had received only positive feedback.

Then why, god damn it, did Haytham want to meet with you in his office?

You took the elevator up onto the eleventh floor and walked the familiar path to your desk, snapping up your tablet and hurrying out to the awkward meeting. This wasn't the first time you'd ever been in his office. But usually there were others at your side, an entire group gathering together to bounce ideas off of each other. Now, walking alone, your palms were sweaty and your stomach was clenched tight.

You made it to his office, stopping before the long desk outside, his secretary diligently typing information onto the computer. She finally stopped long enough to wave you towards the double glass doors of Haytham's prestigious office and those glass doors gave you a very good view of it all.

You hugged your tablet to your chest and creeped through the heavy door. You're not fired. You've done nothing wrong. You're not fired...

"Ah, yes, please. Come in." Haytham motioned a hand towards the chair across from him as he clicked a few things here and there with the mouse. "I wanted to discuss a few matters with you."

"Oh, of course." You stiffly sat down onto the edge of the chair, back straight and mind focused on calming your expression.

Haytham was an attractive man. You'd always thought so and regretted the day you'd mentioned it to Elise. She never let you forget about it after that, whispering in your ear anytime he was nearby about how good he looked today. And he always looked good. He was well kept at all times and never truly lost his temper. In fact, he had always been rather stoic and calm with everyone in the building. Everyone thought he was rather cold but you always thought "professional" was a better description. Not to mention, Haytham had quite the accent, a subtle and precise British lilt.

"It has come to my attention that you have not been at your best these past few days." Haytham finally directed his full gaze at you, his hands clasped on the surface of his desk, paperwork neatly piled and organized. "You have looked rather... exhausted." He narrowed his eyes as if he were uncertain whether or not that was the most proper word of choice.

"Yes, sir, and I am sorry about that." You shook your head, knowing all too well what he meant by that. Malik. He had been keeping you up late with all of his partying and you always seemed to get distracted during those meetings. It's hard to focus on the boring drawl of the speaker while half-asleep.

"Uncontrolled yawning during our monthly budget is not entirely uncommon..." His lips just briefly slipped into a smile before returning to their typical thin line. "Is there something going on outside of work that I should be made aware of?"

Your eyes were taking in the smoothness of his lips before jolting to the gray of his eyes. You gave a soft sigh and pressed fingertips into your forehead. Haytham's smile had caught you off guard, even if it had been a quick one. "My new neighbor parties a lot during the night... and early mornings."

"Ah." Haytham shifted in his seat, pressing his back firmly straight against the chair. "Did you file a complaint about them?"

You tried to look him in the eyes but even that minor glance made you nervous. You decided to focus on your hands, the ridges in your nails. "No, sir, I didn't. But I do think that it's been handled though... We spoke this morning about it."

Yelled, was more like it, and then an awkward dinner date discussion.

"I see." He drew your attention again, his eyes somehow piercing into your thoughts, and it made it very difficult to sit still. "Should your neighbor continue, I advise you to file a complaint. Or, if you are too afraid, I can file it for you. I wouldn't mind in the slightest."

You couldn't stop your smile or the soft glow of the blush on your cheeks, your attention flickering between his mouth and his eyes. "Thank you. I appreciate that." You slowly stood up, feeling the end of the conversation, and made your way towards the door.

"Ah, another matter before you go."

"Yes?" Your body tensed a little as you turned towards him, his hand curled beneath his chin.

"Contrary to popular belief, I do not in fact devour my co-workers for breakfast." He allowed himself to smile a little this time, letting it remain there for your benefit. "Please do be less... frightened of me next time."

You pulled your lips between your teeth in hopes to stop any laughter that might have bursted free. You gave a nod of your head. "Next time. I promise."

Haytham seemed pleased with the answer, returning his attention towards the paperwork stacked before him. "I will see you at the meeting this afternoon."

"Of course." You smiled and laughed, torn between nervousness and awkwardness, hurrying through his office door as quickly but as naturally as possible.

Your entire body sighed once you were far enough away from his office and the glower of his secretary. You slipped behind the glass doors of your meager office and set to work on your morning routine: purse secured here, computer turned on, check tablet for recent emails or news, head to the break room for coffee.

Of course, before you could head for the door, Elise was already sashaying her way in with a bag of doughnuts in one hand and two coffees secured in a paper holder. She had the largest grin on her face, auburn hair dulled by the office lights. "How'd your meeting go? Any flirtatious comments? Maybe he gathered you into his arms and--"

"Shut up," you giggled, snapping up one of the coffees. "He was just checking up on me to make sure everything was alright." The moment those words came out of your mouth, a heat bloomed across your face.

Haytham. Checking up on you? Haytham. Concerned about you?

Elise rose her eyebrows a few times, one corner of her lip curling. "Haytham has certainly never called me into his office for a... 'check up'." She gave a good wink while pressing her coffee cup against her smirk. "You so sure he wasn't making an attempt at hitting on you? You can be a bit daft sometimes."

You rolled your eyes. "Haytham Kenway..." You dropped your voice down into a whisper even though no one could hear through the glass. "Has far better things to do than flirt with some nobody who manages graphic designs."

Elise gave a little shrug before slowly opening the bag and pulling out a small doughnut hole. "True but... you're quality control. You're basically a manager. And everything that gets through you goes straight to him. So, you work very... very... closely together." Her wicked smile came back strong.

You took your coffee with you behind your desk. "Don't you have better things to do? Like flirting with Arno?"

She groaned. "He's not here yet." She seemed quite disappointed about it but then she quickly smiled again. "Now that I have Arno... My next conquest is setting you up with Haytham."

You glared with all the seriousness you could conjure. "No, Elise." It scared you at how determined she could be once she's set her mind to something. And she would work with due diligence until she had accomplished her goal.

Elise made an effort to tower over your desk, the blue flecks in her soft gray eyes all the more visible. "Why not?"

"Because he's my boss," you nearly hissed.

She grinned and took a long sip of her coffee.

"And because..." You knew you had to convince her not to do this. "And because I already have a date with someone tonight."

She gasped and huffed, shoving her cup onto your desk. "When did this happen? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Well." You held your coffee against your chest, hugging onto it for security and assurance. "It happened this morning... with, you know, that guy..."

"What?" She turned away sharply, pacing irritably, then returned her attention back to you. "Please tell me it's that cute guy on the second floor and NOT that guy who just moved in a few days ago and has been keeping you up all night with his partying and womanizing."

You pressed your bottom lip between your teeth. "He was... attractive..."

"That's your best excuse?" She seemed furious until she burst into laughter, a hand pressed gently on her face. "Okay. Just make sure you're aware that he's only in it for a one-night stand and you should only be in it for the same reason. Which..." She picked up her coffee and waltzed over towards the door. "Might prepare you for your night with Haytham."

You nearly threw the closest pencil at her but decided to burry your reddening face behind your computer screen. "Goodbye, Elise! I have important work to do. Important things that need my attention."

Elise stepped out then ducked her head back in. "Important people, too." She gave one last wink before hurrying off back to her station. And if she happened to see Arno along the way, she'd probably spend an hour talking with him.

Elise was right about some things. Malik was probably in it for a one-night stand. But for you to be in it for the same reason? You couldn't even remember the last time you'd been with someone. College, maybe? Their might have been a date or two while first working with Abstergo but that had been a few years ago...

You tried to focused on your work, ignoring Elise's suggestion to take advantage of having a night of no attachment fun. But, it was very tempting. Malik had been attractive, very attractive, and what harm would there be in enjoying yourself? The worst possible scenario is that he harms you in some way physically. But of all the nights that other women were over there you couldn't recall a single argument or fight. Giggles and moans but nothing violent.

You groaned, leaning closer to the screen with hope that you might be able to focus more on the color palette rather than the sounds Malik had made.

Someone cleared their throat causing you to jump back away from your screen. You quickly got to your feet, your eyes barely glimpsing your office clock before resting on Haytham's stern glower. You missed the meeting. He as in your office because you missed the goddamn meeting.

"I do believe I said this afternoon, yes?"

You slowly shook your head then quickly nodded, your attention burning a hole into the carpet at his feet. "Yes, yes, you did and I am... so sorry, sir. I must have..." You looked at his expression and noted the smirk.

He stepped forward and lifted a sleek black portfolio into view. "Read through these notes and glance at the documents shared amongst the faculty. Once you approve them and edit what you see fit, send them to me."

"Yes, right now."

"Please, breathe." His smile widened as he leaned across your desk. "This is the first time that you have ever slipped up since you've been here. I have full confidence in your abilities. Do what you can today and enjoy your weekend."

You managed a soft sigh, heart swooning and pounding. "Thank you, sir."

"Haytham." His voice was somehow softer, more intimate and your face caught fire. "You never call me by my name. I would be delighted if you did so more often."

Your vision rolled downwards towards your desk, an uncontrollable grin growing wide. "Thank you... Haytham. This won't ever happen again, I promise."

He gave a nod of his head and walked towards the door, turning around just before leaving. "Should you have any questions about my notes you may..." He shrugged a shoulder. "Call me at home. I wrote my number on there in case."

Your heart nearly leapt out of your throat, chest tightening as you gave a nod of your head. You painfully pulled your lip between your teeth and bit on it once he left the room. You didn't have enough time to even process what happened when Elise came barging in.

"What the hell happened?" She hurried forward, hands raised as if she were going to hug you. "If I knew you were going to miss the meeting I would have come up with a really good lie."

Your mouth fell open, shoulders hunching up. "I don't know..."

Her voice dropped down into a harsh whisper. "Do you still have a job?"

You pressed a hand into your forehead. "Yes. I do."

Elise walked towards the chair across your desk and fell into it. "Next time warn me. I just about had a heart attack when Haytham grilled me about your absence."

"I'm so sorry. I lost track of time editing those stupid pictures." You sat down on the edge of your desk. "Thank god it's Friday. I'm ready to go home and take a hot bath."

She snorted, leaning forward with that sly grin she always seemed to have. "Or a cold shower. Or maybe a hot one with your hot date."

You hissed, jumping off the desk and rounding it to glower at your computer screen. "Speaking of dates, doesn't Arno need somebody to distract him from finishing his latest project?"

"Oh, I already did enough of that today." Elise always had a way of grinning with delight and guilt, a mischievous and playful child. "But since you missed our meeting and have Haytham breathing warmly down your neck..." She winked before rushing for the door as you gave an embarrassed groan.

Elise... But no matter her flaws, you'd always love her. Two years ago when you both first started work at Abstergo, she had taken you under her wing and made you her best friend. You'd been too shy and too overwhelmed by the enormity of the company to really make any friends until Elise came along, all smiles and innuendos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner date with Malik. DINNER DATE WITH MALIK!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But seriously though, this chapter is ungodly long. Ooops?

Elise had immediately left work to get ready for her date with Arno. And it would take her a good portion of her evening to get ready. You knew her well enough to know that she'd change her mind about her outfit and then worry whether or not her perfume was too strong. You'd given what advice you could over text while taking the bus towards home, making attempts to sooth whatever fears might arise before he came and picked her up.

It was a good long walk to the apartment building but you'd always enjoyed the solitude before tackling the daunting task of cooking dinner or washing the piles of laundry you'd left huddling in the corner. Plus, you loved the small little shops along the way, small businesses selling things you might not normally find.

There was a small bookstore and a coffee shop, two of your more favorite stores. Both of the owners were already familiar with you. Two years had been plenty of time for it. Elise didn't even have to orchestrate those meetings like she usually did.

There was the bakery and then the flower shop, of course, which were also some of your favorites. You'd cluttered your living space with flowers, the small terrace outside your room held a few sun-loving ones" their flowers just starting to come into full bloom again.

You narrowed your eyes at the flower shop ahead then fluttered them, completely caught off guard as what to do next. Malik was in front of the flower shop, moving through the rows of flowers that were on display outside. You looked around quickly, searching for an exit of some kind. You could hurry across the street and pretend...

Wait. You took down a deep breath. Why were you so nervous in seeing him? You lived next to him for goodness sake. You were going to run into him eventually no matter how much you tried to avoid it. And moving apartments was simply out of the question. You had only just recently gotten every room the way you liked it.

And why should you be the one to move? He was the one causing problems in the first place. You were in that building far longer than he was.

Pretend confidence. Hold your head high and act like he isn't there. Maybe if you walk by he won't call out to you. Then again... You grinned, thinking about the events that would occur if you confronted him. What was he even doing at a flower shop anyway?

You looked closely, slowly making your way down the sidewalk. He was definitely shopping for flowers, a bouquet of them already in his hands as he inspected them and compared the bundle to the others.

Malik finally noticed your approach just as you were stepping beneath the light shade of the small awning. "I, uh..." He lowered the flowers and flourished them behind his back, a slight nervous grimace tugging at his expression. "Could you, uh, pretend you didn't see these?"

"Of course." You cleared your throat, a desperate attempt to get your expression under control but damn it was hard. You couldn't stop yourself from grinning and flitting your gaze about the small flower shop as you thought of ways to fluster the proud man. "I'm guessing they're for one of your girlfriends."

Malik brought the flowers back into view, inspecting the tiny white flowers half-heartedly. "Actually, they're for my neighbor. I might have pissed her off recently." His head was still focused on the flowers but his eyes flickered to your face. "I don't really think she really likes me all that much."

"I'm sure she has every right to dislike you." Your teeth pulled against the corner of your lip, heat blooming across your face beneath his unwavering gaze. "You're the one who upset her off, after all."

"That is very true..." He tilted his head briefly, a jolt of his brows and a flicker of mischief on his lips. "You are a woman. Perhaps you could help me find something she might like."

You chuckled, turning your attention to the street in order to compose yourself before focusing on him. You regretted catching sight of his smile, losing whatever resolution you'd gained. "Well, it is a well known fact that all of us females share a hive mind. We pretty much all think the same thing at the same time, share the same likes."

He licked his lips, head lowered to hide whatever humor or embarrassment was displayed there. "I'd like to get her something as an apology. I think the only reason she agreed to dinner with me tonight is because she feels guilty about my missing arm."

"She did not!" you blurted then harshly swallowed your laugh.

Malik smiled rather proud of himself. "I guess you women really do have a hive mind."

You rolled your eyes but Malik was clearly winning you over. You stepped back, unable to stop yourself from enjoying the view of his full body. "I suggest live flowers. And... I'm certain she'll be highly surprised to see you wearing a shirt for a change."

"Disappointed?" He stepped back, throwing his weight onto his hips, still cocky and proud as ever. And still very incredibly attractive but you were not going to let him know it.

You lifted a nonchalant shoulder, feigning ignorance, and turned towards home. Your heart was racing and you were barely able to contain your laughter. Your legs shook beneath you, your feet nearly melting out from under your weight. You focused on each step, on each small movement, until you were certain he could no longer see you.

Elise had warned you that he was only looking for a one-night stand but if he kept flirting like that you were going to fall too deep to dig yourself back out. You would have called Elise for advice but she'd already sent her last text before Arno arrived. And you didn't really want to back out of the dinner with Malik. Not just yet, anyway.

You slipped into your apartment and threw everything onto the couch, rushing off to your bedroom. It suddenly dawned on you that you hadn't planned an outfit and for heaven's sake you weren't even sure what you looked like. You'd been half awake this morning when you got dressed for work.

You shook yourself mentally, remembering that Malik had invited you over already. He obviously didn't need to be impressed... Right? And did you really want to impress him? You were going to be yourself. You were going to act how you would have normally acted with someone.

Your brows drew together, a burst of irritation with not only yourself but Elise and Malik. This shouldn't be as complicated as they both made everything seem. You fell backwards onto the bed, groaning at the idea that you had agreed to go over to someone's house. You couldn't even remember the last time you were alone with a man or had a conversation with one that didn't involve a discussion about complimentary colors or the difference between teal and turquoise.

You jerked off your work clothes and threw on something simple: jeans, shirt, boots. You were going to be calm. You were going to be confident. But not because Elise told you to be. You were going to be confident because you had no reason to care about Malik's opinion of you. This wasn't about Malik. This was about you enjoying yourself.

You knew Malik was home. You'd heard his front door through the thin walls. You snagged your purse, bringing only the essentials, and stepped out into the hall. It took you a few breaths but you gave a somewhat soft knock on his door, nearly jolting when he opened it immediately.

"I apologize. I didn't mean to scare you." He chuckled and stepped out of the way. "Come in. Everything is almost done."

You stepped through the doorway, a twinge of nervousness suddenly rising. "Your place is..." You looked about the organized bookshelves, the neatly painted pottery, the rustic leather loveseats, the small dining room table right outside of the kitchen. It was something you'd expect to see in a ski resort with a fireplace, cozy and comfortable.

He finally muttered after waiting for you to finish your sentence, "Nice, I hope."

You smiled sheepishly, peering at him next to you. "It's better than I expected."

Malik gave a somewhat disgruntled laugh as if he had been slightly insulted. "And what exactly were you expecting? A sleazy nightclub?"

You chuckled, elbowing him playfully. "No, that's not what I meant."

He threw a palm up in surrender before strutting into the brightly lit kitchen.

"I just meant that..." You followed, stopping at the counter and leaning your hip against it. "Most of the time men's apartments are a bit messy and unkempt."

He threw you a quick glance, a grin on the edge of his mouth. He opened the oven door and with a towel pulled out the metal baking pan. "I take pride in my home and my appearance."

"I can tell," you muttered under your breath, knowing all too well how proud he was of himself. But Malik must have heard you, giving you a quick glance and a devilish smirk. You quickly swept your attention to the potted plants. "Your plants are dead. You probably should have watered them."

He placed the towel onto the counter and searched through one of the drawers for something. "They're not dead... Resting." He found the spatula then turned his body to you, leaning back against the counter. "With the right amount of sun and water, they'll return."

"If you'd watered them in the first place..." You rose a brow at him, challenged him to come up with another excuse.

He rolled his bottom lip into his mouth then began working the spatula into the pan. "I was... preoccupied with other things."

You tried not to laugh, to be as serious as possible, "Preoccupied with someone, you mean? A few... someones?"

You heard his distinct laugh, rich as honey, and the quick retort, "Moving and unpacking." He opened a cabinet and awkwardly pulled out tan plates. "And perhaps a few people happened to also take up my time." He scooped out what looked like lasagna onto the plate, opening the microwave to pull out a plate of garlic bread and brownies.

"Very loudly took up your time," you added for good measure, enjoying yourself far more than you should have.

He turned around with a plate in hand and stepped towards you, his eyes never leaving yours, even as he spoke. "I wasn't aware the walls were that thin."

You huffed. "Your music could have blown out an eardrum it was so loud."

"You're right, I lied." Malik stepped closer until there was hardly any space between. "I realized the walls were thin the first day when I heard you singing in the shower."

You took down a sharp breath, searching furiously for a witty remark but, damn, you didn't have one. You snatched the plate of food away from him and skulked over to the small dining room table. The flowers he had picked out were displayed on the table, causing another wave of embarrassment.

"You have good taste in music," he goaded as he fixed his own plate.

"Oh god. Shut up." You tried to be angry with him but it was nearly impossible. The way he flashed a smile at you, the way he walked over and set his plate down, his attention never wavering from you as slowly sat down.

"I'm not worried." He stepped back into the kitchen and returned with the brownies. He slowly sat down into the chair across from you, back casually pressed into the chair. "I believe these will reconcile whatever has occurred between us."

You bit onto your smile, forced your expression to return to seriousness. "You think brownies are going to simply erase the last three days?"

His brows jolted, a shrug of his shoulder. "The whole plate then?"

You flicked a quick glance at the desert and then to him. "You can't have any, if that's the case."

He leaned forward and took his fork in hand. "I can make more."

You gathered the lasagna onto your own fork, taking the rich flavors into your mouth. You weren't certain what was in it, mushrooms, bell pepper, and onions, a few things you couldn't identify. The cheese on top was golden, adding its own crunchy texture. Whatever else was in the sauce, it had to be the best thing you'd ever eaten. "This is really good."

"An Italian friend of mine taught me how to cook it." He seemed pleased with himself, even more cocky and proud. He had to force his gaze away from you, forced himself to focus on the food before him.

You smirked, taking another sumptuous bite and savoring it delightfully. "You make this meal for all of your girlfriends?"

He grinned widely and leaned back in his chair. "You're never going to let that go, are you?"

You haughtily rose your brows. "Never. Well..." You grinned with all the childish teasing you could summon. "Maybe after three days, I might."

He pulled his smile between his teeth, his head tilting as his eyes roved over your expression, lingering over your mouth. "Why did I invite you over here again?" He took his fork in hand, scooping the last few morsels of his meal onto it.

"I'm pretty sure it was for the prospect of sex." You eagerly watched for his reaction, finding that he froze mid-bite.

He lowered the food away from his mouth, lips slowly coming back together, smile no longer there. "Is that really your opinion of me?"

"You really invited me over here just to eat dinner?" You tried to keep your determination in your tone but it was difficult. You suddenly felt embarrassed and flustered, thinking that perhaps Malik wasn't interested or perhaps you appeared desperate to him.

Malik's gaze skimmed across your form before returning to your eyes, holding them there until you squirmed beneath his stare. "There's certainly no harm in having a nice dinner with an attractive woman."

"Attractive, huh?" You bit hard into your inner cheek, containing whatever excitement blossomed in your chest.

He wasn't as cocky as he was before. Your words have extinguished that earlier. He almost seemed hurt, a deep cut to pride. "Are you certain you didn't agree to dinner simply because of my arm?"

"I'm very certain." You set down your fork and folded your arms across the table. "Then let's just be honest with one another. You think I'm attractive and I think you're attractive. And we're both mature and consenting adults."

Malik grabbed his glass of wine. He took a slow sip, eyes shifting away from yours for a moment as if he were piecing things together and weighing what his next words might be. He savored the wine on his tongue before finally replying, "Are you suggesting something?"

You grinned, chuckling because he knew exactly what you were suggesting but he was being cautious in stating it outloud. He wanted you to be the one to make the suggestion. "A one-night stand. Isn't that your real reason for getting me over here?"

He lifted a brow and shifted in his seat at the table. He thought again, considering his options, a smile beginning to form. He finally tilted his head slightly and leaned forward, reflecting your posture and setting down the wine glass. "I won't turn down a night with you but I want to make it clear that it wasn't the reason why I invited you over." He was focused on the nearly empty plate before rolling his eyes up to glimpse your blooming blush.

You composed yourself as best you could but Malik's eyes locked with yours and it sent of wave of sensual goosebumps down your spine. You slowly stood up, smirking as playfully as you could. "Mind if I use your restroom?"

"In my room." He nudged his chin towards the direction behind you. "Take your time. I'll clean up."

You walked through the living room, passing the bookshelves, and into his bedroom. It was just as clean and organized, nearly everything in the home consisted of shades of grays and blacks, tans and the occasional rustic browns. Neutral colors, you noted, stepping behind the bathroom door and releasing a heavy sigh.

You threw your hands into your hair and stared into the mirror. "What are you doing?" you hissed, rolling your eyes to the ceiling. He didn't even want a one-night with you and here you were throwing yourself at him. He probably saw you as desperate and pitiful, agreeing to this only out of sympathy.

You ran cold water on your hands and wrists, taking down a deep breath while raking fingers through your hair. Once you were well composed, you stepped out of the bathroom, slowly shutting the door behind you. You took down another breath and returned to the living room where Malik was setting down a tray with your wine glasses and plate of piled brownies.

He eased down onto the couch and took his glass in hand. "Join me?"

You'd never done anything like this before, one night with someone for the single purpose of having sex. Malik was a professional, however, and he certainly knew how things worked. He probably had expectations that you weren't even aware of.

You shook yourself mentally as you sat down stiffly next to him. "How does this work exactly?"

Malik's lips tugged into a smirk and he pressed it against the rim of his glass. He took a slow sip and placed it onto the dark coffee table. "How does what work? Sex?"

You coughed on the sharp gasp, clenching your fists with hope that your blush wasn't as bright as it felt. "I meant... a one-night..."

He shifted in his seat, turning his body and bending his leg until he could face you better. "I usually take my time and... I would rather much enjoy this moment here a little longer. The courtship is the... most intimate part." He certainly made it seem that way, your ears even catching fire with each of his whispered words that rolled off the tip of his tongue.

"You said your friend taught you to cook?" You were eager to change the subject, doubting the conversation and the choices you'd made. You shouldn't have listened to Elise. You should have let the dinner run its course and returned to your apartment... But then again, Malik was very attractive and spending another uneventful day alone seemed so incredibly boring.

"He's a chef at one of the restaurants that just recently opened up here in the city." Malik reached out and took hold of his wine glass, swishing the dark liquid around a few times. "Might I ask what sort of work you do?"

"I'm basically... quality control for Abstergo Entertainment." Quality control was far more fitting than the actual title. You sort of chuckled at the glorified title they had bestowed upon you.

"Abstergo," muttered Malik, his eyes looking past you. "They, uh, deal with movies and gaming, right?"

"Yes, but..." You shrugged a half-hearted shoulder. "I work in the marketing department. I make sure all their hard work and effort looks good to the public. It's probably not the best use of my art degree but..."

"You're an artist?" He set down his wine glass, suddenly peaked with interest.

You focused on your hands, looking over all of the minute details. You had never considered your work anything worthwhile and working in the marketing department was the easiest way to involve yourself in art without really having to put yourself out there. You were never too certain if any of it was actually any good. "I guess..."

Malik leaned forward and placed his hand on top of yours, drawing your attention to him. "I turned one of the bedrooms into an art studio. I mostly dabble with pottery." He nudged over his shoulder towards the bookcase where painted vases and bowls were gathered.

"I didn't peg you the artsy type." You lifted your chin a bit higher, feeling nervous but you forced yourself to be confident.

Malik's fingertips smoothed across the silky skin of your hand as he leaned closer, his words barely even audible, "Why? Because I enjoy the sensual pleasures in life?"

"You seem to take pleasure quite often." You lessened the space between your bodies, your mouth a mere inch from his.

Malik's lips twitched into a brief smile as he tilted his head. He moved his mouth to your ear, the tip of his thumb moving across your jaw. "I can give pleasure just as often."

You released a soft sigh, your hands falling against his chest as the warmth of his mouth dipped to the sensitive curve of your neck. Malik's hand caressed downwards along the curve of your hip and gripped firmly onto your thigh.

You nearly melted against the couch until his kisses moved to your mouth, tugging out sighs and moans, his lips feathery soft against yours. Your arms slipped around his neck, stretching your torso along his.

Malik leaned back and pulled your weight into his lap, breaking the kiss and allowing you to lean more of your body over his. He tilted his head back, watching admirably as you towered over him. He gave you control over each kiss, where it landed and how long it lasted, his hand squeezing tenderly the pliant flesh of your backside to convey his delight when a kiss made him groan.

You turned your head away, breathy and giggly, hardly believing what you were doing.

Malik's hand cupped against your neck, moving upwards to carefully turn your chin so that he might peck a gentle kiss on the corner of your lips. "Nervous," he whispered onto your cheek, his large hand careening downwards until gripping hold of your thigh once more.

You pressed your smile against his lips, tilting your head away. Your fingertips took in the coarse stubble along his jawline. "Yes."

His voice was barely audible as he murmured, "So am I."

You chuckled abruptly, hardly believing what you heard. "You're nervous? How..." You sat back, sliding off of his lap, and looked over his expression. You tried to determine if he was being honest or not, finding that his typical pride was absent. "You've had a different girl in here since moving in. How could you be--"

"This is different." He flicked his attention to the space on the couch between the two of you. He closed his eyes, tilting his head away. "I wasn't trying to impress them."

Your brows jolted but then you remembered that Malik was good at charming girls. You couldn't be so certain that he wasn't just saying what you wanted to hear. "Impress me? We just met yesterday."

He leaned his shoulder into the couch, the tips of his fingers moving to hook into the pocket of your jeans. "I've listened to you sing in the shower, the same song on repeat. I've seen you out on the balcony shouting at whatever book you were reading." Malik swept his eyes up to you, golden brown and speckled with darker hues. "I have... been wanting to talk with you but..." He cleared his throat a bit, anxiety knotting in his throat. "You have a very low opinion of me."

Your blush was so fierce that your eyes began to water, your face nearly steaming from the embarrassment. You rose up onto your knees, shuffling forward into his lap until you could settle your hands down onto his shoulders. You weren't sure if Malik was being honest but a part of you didn't really care either. It felt nice to have such sweet words directed towards you, to be so deeply admired by another person. So when you leaned forward and kissed him you didn't have an ounce of regret.

Malik moaned at the abruptness, his lips tugging away in order to greedily capture your mouth into another eager kiss. His arm hooked around your waist, locking your hips with his so that he could lean forward and pin you backwards against the couch. You giggled during his next kiss, your thighs sliding upwards along his waist and angling his hardening erection where you needed it most. Even through the layers of fabrics, you could feel the heat of his body and the rough massage of his hand as it trailed from one inch of your figure to the next.

He gently took your bottom lip between his teeth, sucking tenderly on it before moving his mouth to kiss your nose and then your forehead. "So much for courtship," he teased, his chest heaving with yours, each breath coaxed by nervous excitement.

You caressed your hand across his shoulder while taking in each of his features, the curve of cheekbone and width of jaw, each proportion desperate to be sketched. His skin was golden bronze, a late autumn evening and a warm mug of cider. You could lose yourself in Malik. You could take comfort in him and without even realizing it you were tenderly sighing with appreciation.

He had taken some time to admire you as well, his voice soft as he spoke, "I don't want one night." Malik darted his attention away when he realized what he'd blurted out loud.

"Oh." You lowered your eyes, trying to smooth your brows as they arched under embarrassment. Malik hadn't wanted this after all and you had begrudgingly cornered him into it. "I'm sorry?"

He shook his head and groaned. "I meant that I don't want just one night with you." Malik pressed his forehead against yours, waiting for your eyes to finally sweep up and meet his. "I want... two nights, three nights... twenty nights, every night." When your lips parted to make a reply, he placed the tips of his fingers over them. "I invited you over here because I wanted to start... something, a relationship of some kind with you."

You closed your eyes and allowed yourself to smile. "I thought..."

"I know you don't have the best opinion of me but..." He licked his lips before sliding his hand upward along the bend of your ribs, over the soft mound of your breast, and towards the softness of your cheek. "I want to be better for you." He nearly choked on his next words, still trying to find the right ones, "If you don't want anything with me... I would understand."

You laughed breathily, shaking your head. "No, no, that's not it. I just thought... Well." You rolled your eyes, wishing the couch would swallow you whole. "I thought you were only interested in sex."

"I have left... a bad impression, haven't I?" He swallowed his pulse, his palms growing sweaty and it was impossible for him to hold eye contact with you for more than a few seconds at a time.

You wrapped your fingers around the collar of his shirt and tugged until he finally looked at you. You whispered with an encouraging smile, "It's getting better."

His vision bobbed between your eyes and mouth until he couldn't resist. He pressed his lips hard into yours, the kiss ending just as quickly as it began. He lifted up off of the couch and took hold of your hand, lacing his fingers with yours. He stepped back but waited until you followed him, allowing you to make the final choice before reaching the bedroom.

You quickened your steps past him. You lead the way into the room, spinning on your heel and grinning as you sashayed backwards towards the bed. Malik's attention never wavered from you, his intense stare raking downwards to your swaying hips and lingering there.

You sat down onto the edge, pulling Malik towards you until his weight pinned you into the mattress. He laughed as you gathered handfuls of his shirt. He pressed another brief kiss onto your mouth before standing up. His attention lowered from your face, down the bend and curves of your figure until he settled onto his clothes. He awkwardly lifted his shirt up over his head and tossed it aside.

You sat up in bed, fixated on the taut muscles and dark skin. You had seen him plenty of times without his shirt on but never in quite this sort of context, never quite so sprawled out on his bed. Malik was covered in flexing muscles, enough to affirm that he worked out everyday. He certainly didn't gain his six pack from lying around on the couch watching TV.

"What did you say you did for a living again?" Your nervousness from before returned but he didn't give you time to lament on it. He was leaning forward, trembling hand pressed into the mattress and his lips molding fervently. His teeth nipped until his tongue could tangle with yours, leaving behind the tart of wine and a subtle sweetness of chocolate.

"I didn't," he murmured into your mouth. He crawled back onto the bed with you, his body encasing yours in a blanket of heat, his knee sliding between your thighs. Each of his touches were soft and minute, leaving prickles of pleasure that pulsed across your skin. His mouth dipped to your ear, moist breath tickling as he whispered, "You can still change your mind."

You laughed, playfully shoving his shoulder away then softly peppered kisses along it. "I think I've made up my mind, actually."

He took your earlobe into his mouth, suckling upon it and sweeping his tongue across until you giggled and pulled away. He buried his face and hand into your hair, taking down a deep breath and stroking fingers through your tresses. Every move that he made towards you was loving and gentle, not at all the playboy you thought Malik would have been. You felt a twinge of guilt as you ducked your head away from him.

He lifted his head and looked over your expression for some sort of clue. But he didn't have much time. You grinned, playfully pressing your fingertip into his forehead before tracing downwards across his nose. Malik took hold of your hand and pressed that same finger to his mouth, his soft lips pursing to kiss the very tip. He turned your hand, gliding a kiss down your wrist towards the softness of your arm, his tongue grazing over your inner elbow. His mouth traced the bend of your shoulder and the curve of your collarbone, twisting a delicate desire in between your legs.

You didn't want just kisses anymore. You needed Malik naked, skin on skin, his body covering yours. Your hands flittered down his chest and along his stomach, his muscles jolting away from the ticklish caress. Malik chuckled against your throat when your fingers fumbled with the button of his pants.

He murmured the words across your skin, "Not yet."

"Yes," you begged, tugging at the button once more.

He grinned, gathering your hands and pressing them into your stomach. "No." He shifted his body, curling it along your side and hooking your arm around his back. His hand worked between your skin and shirt, easily undoing the button of your jeans. He took in the softness of your skin before shoving his hand inside of your panties, the rough skin of his fingers grazing across your clit. That simple passing touch flustered a swelling heat that ached for a longer and satisfying caress. He dipped the tips of his fingers into your warmth, just barely entering into you and wetting them before returning to your feverish clit. He flicked his fingers, rocking them back and forth across the sensitive area, twisting and tightening your muscles with each expert stroke.

Your eyes nearly rolled closed from the delightful touch when Malik's nose brushed across yours. He was drawing your attention to him, his honey eyes smoldering with anticipation. He wanted to watch what each caress would do to your expression. He wanted you to watch what it would do to him.

Malik's lips parted and his forehead dropped onto yours, eyes becoming lidded as he focused on encircling the throbbing bundle of nerves. You gasped at the next rough shove, your foot jolting to the edge of the bed and your heel digging into the mattress. That movement alone gave Malik easier access to slip his fingers into your sleek walls, delving down to the knuckle and curling at just the right angle to make your body jerk.

You swallowed your moan, teeth scraping across your lip as a heavy weight pooled low in your belly. You snatched hold of the rim of Malik's jeans, pulling against them as each wave of desire washed over you. His thumb rolled across your swollen bud as his fingers thudded deeper inside of you. You couldn't swallow your next moan, your back arching and your thighs clenching as Malik readily brought you to the peak of orgasmic bliss.

His lips hovered over yours, hot breath entwining with your own as gasps and whimpers shuddered from your throat. His hand steadied and let your body convulse around his digits. He slowly slipped his fingers out of you, sensually spreading your own wetness along your entrance before settling his hand onto your hip.

Your body melted against the mattress, your foot finally slipping off the edge to join the other. "That was wonderful," you rasped, your voice barely above a harsh whisper.

The corners of his lips briefly twitched, pleased that he could draw such desire out of you. "We haven't quite finished yet." He peppered a few kisses onto your mouth, as chaste and tender as the next. Malik grabbed hold of your pants, tugging to remove them.

You pressed your hands into his chest, halting him for a moment. "Protection?"

"Yes." He kissed your forehead before sharply sitting up and reaching for the nightstand.

While Malik searched around the drawer you sat up stiffly. You shimmied out of your favorite pair of pants and shirt, still too nervous to remove the last layer, your underwear. You even went so far as pulling down the covers and sliding yourself underneath.

Malik put the square box onto the table and stood, peeling off his jeans one handed without having the slightest struggle. He sat down and looked over his shoulder, smirking and shaking his head when he saw you happily snuggled under the covers, back against the headboard. "I have... a few left in the box." He opened the sleek box and pulled out the small square package.

"A few?" You rose a brow at him.

He scooted back into the headboard with you, your eyes getting a long look at his straining erection. It was pulsing hot and darker than the rest of his body, veins raised as blood rushed through them. He lifted the package to his mouth and tore it open. "A few. I can get more tomorrow."

You embarrassingly snorted, prying your attention away from his cock. "How many are we going to need?"

He rolled his bottom lip into his tongue. "A few."

Your heart swelled and your throat collapsed. "Oh?" You were thrilled to have a night with him, that wasn't to be argued. But you were a little rusty, having been years since you'd really been with anyone and Malik was well endowed. You weren't sure if you were quite ready to take his full length inside of you multiple times throughout the night.

"Too many?" He grinned at you, knowing exactly what he was suggesting. His fingers struggled to tug the condom out of its wrapping and you leaned across his lap to snap it out of his grasp. Before he could protest, you kissed him roughly and swallowed his muffled words.

You turned your attention to the filmy object, tossing aside its package. "I hope this is as easy as it looks."

Malik groaned but there was an underlying laugh behind it. "Let me help."

Your hands shook but not because you were nervous about putting it on correctly. You were nervous because you weren't quite ready to touch the pulsing warmth jutting out at you. You rose up onto your knees for better access, pinching the rubber between your fingers. Malik's large hand covered yours, thumb caressing your palm for a passing moment. He guided you towards his tip, beaded with glistening precum, and pressed the condom down. His breath hitched, chest rising sharply when your warm fingers brushed the feverish heat of his cock. You rolled down the rest, in slow and teasing strokes, delighting every time Malik held his breath or stiffened his back. You pulled away, eyes on his, once the condom reached the base of his cock.

He settled his hand onto your hip, swept his eyes down your figure and then to your face. "Should I help you out of the rest of your clothes?"

"No..." You bit your inner cheek and gathered the plush blanket to your chest. You sunk further down into the bed, finding that it was rather cold on your feet.

"You helped me." Malik kicked his legs under the covers and slid down until his head rested onto his pillow. He rolled onto his side, arm draping around your waist. "Let me help you."

You leaned into him, arms wrapping around his neck and your face buried against his throat. "Fine. You're right." You breathed deep and enjoyed the sweet earthiness that clung to his skin, a hint of saffron and nutmeg.

He unsnapped your bra, sensually sliding the straps down your shoulders. You loosened your arms around his neck, allowing him to slip the fabric from your skin to toss it onto the floor. Your skin prickled from the abrupt cold, your nipples hardening and rubbing against his chest with each breath you took. Malik tilted his head and dipped his mouth to mould into yours. His lips were rough and demanding but gentle enough to cause you to giggle when his finger slipped over your underwear and pulled them downwards. But it was too difficult for him alone.

You rolled away from his kiss and laid out onto your back. You pushed down the last bit of your clothes but before you could toss it, Malik snatched it up and threw it as quickly as he could. His hand hooked hold of your knee and brought your hips back to his. He expertly entwined your bodies together, his weight pinning you into the bed beneath him. Wherever your skin connected with his lingered a blazing fire. Malik's mouth was on yours again, as if you had never pulled away from him at all, a desperate and unsatiated kiss that clattered teeth and rubbed noses.

You moaned, turned your head in order to take down a much needed breath. But Malik's lips continued their ravenous assault onto every inch of skin, your jawbone and down the sensitive curve of your neck until you giggled uncontrollably. He shifted his body lower as his mouth moved further down to your shoulder and over the supple base of your breast. His swollen erection twitched between your pressed bodies, the subtle movement having aroused a greater desire in him.

Your hands followed the taut muscle of his chest, down the firm mounds of his abdomen to find the intense heat of his hardened cock, sticky with precum and sweat. Just as you were curling your hand around it, Malik's breath was caught in his throat and his hand snatched hold of yours. He pinned it into the bed above your head, wry smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

You grinned haughtily when he couldn't snatch hold of both hands. You used your free hand to caress fingertips along the underside of his erection. You could feel the pulsing veins and the throbbing heat, watching as pleasure parted Malik's lips and lowered his lids into thin slits. His fingers laced with yours when your palm cupped under him and rubbed back and forth. He squeezed his hand around the one he had pinned, stifling moans at the very subtle and teasing touch. You slowly and methodically wrapped your fingers around him and felt the rigid muscle flex, his hips bucking upwards for something more solid to slip into.

He pleaded breathily, "Please." Malik couldn't handle waiting anymore. He jerked his hips away, downwards until he could press his tip at your entrance. He threw his weight onto his arm, his fingerbones digging into the back of your hand, as he thrusted his hips forward. A cry ripped through you, your hand snatching hold of the sheets, but the abrupt discomfort quickly changed to ecstasy. You needed more, eager to have him sliding deeper.

Malik started a paced rhythm, his body rocking and swaying over yours. His weight was thrown forward into your laced hands. Your hips rolled forward, eager to meet with his, your engorged clit pinched pleasantly in the process. But Malik's hips jerked away and you squirmed for him to thrust forward again.

Malik pressed trembling lips onto your throat, moaning and chuckling when your hips lifted off the bed to impale yourself further. He teasingly took his time sinking deeper inside of your contracting walls. He pounded erratically, losing what rhythm he had established to his own desperation.

You wrapped your legs around his waist, thighs moving upwards until you could firmly cross your ankles. You forced his weight where you needed it most, your muscles clenching as your free hand clamped down on the back of Malik's sweaty neck. Your back arched and your jaw dropped as a gasp ripped through your throat. You moved your clasping fingers to his skull, feeling the rough stubble of his hair against your hand as you rubbed encouragingly.

Malik shifted his weight into the perfect angle. His strangling hold on your hand vanished before his fingers bruisingly sunk into the pliant softness of your upper thigh. Malik roughly muttered words in a foreign language upon your cheek just as your bodies were beginning to writhe in satisfaction.

"M-Malik." You bit into your lip, eyes rolled closed, and cum spilling.

He groaned in reply and the rocking of hips slowed into a few more languid thrusts. The fierceness behind his grip softened, sliding it upwards across your figure to slip fingers into your hair. He sighed before laughing, smile pressed into your cheek, relief washing over him. "That was... perfect."

You couldn't help but laugh as well. You threw your arms around his neck and took joy in the afterglow, the soreness in your muscles and the twinge of pain where Malik had squeezed too hard. Despite having been nervous and the awkward uncertainty from earlier, you were glad things turned out the way that they did.

Malik took down a few steadying breaths. He lifted his head and pecked a kiss down onto your grin. "Let me go get cleaned up." His hand reached behind his neck and took hold of yours.

You gave him another quick kiss before he could pull away. "I'll go grab those brownies."

Malik lifted up onto his knees, his softening erection slipping out of you, and his hand moving to your hip. His gaze lingered with yours for another moment. He leaned forward and kissed you, a longer and gentler kiss. He got up onto his knees, his hand sliding across your stomach as he turned and left for the bathroom. The muscles in his back rippled as he walked away unabashed behind the door.

You bit your lip, hardly believing that you had agreed to see him again for others night. You weren't sure if that meant you were in a steady relationship, one that was exclusive, or if it was simply for sex only. Malik had seemed interested in a relationship. He appeared far different than you had imagined him to be, an embarrassing judgement call on your part.

You got up to get the brownies, every muscle from head to toe ached. You snapped up your purse along the way, curious about work, then took the plate of brownies in hand. Malik was still in the bathroom when you returned, the sink running as he washes his hands. You tossed your purse down on the floor with your scattered clothes, snagging your phone before curling up with your desert.

"Phone down," Malik ordered, ambling across the room to the bed.

You rolled your eyes but allowed him to take it from you. "I was just checking..."

"Work," he chided and set the device onto the nightstand. "They can wait. Tonight, it's just us."

You placed the brownies on the bed between the two of you. You took one in hand, moist and soft, nearly falling apart at your touch. You took down a large bite, the rich chocolate filling your mouth but not overwhelming it. "Where'd you learn to make these?"

He chuckled softly, laying down on his side, head awkwardly against his pillow. He was pressing his left shoulder into the bed again, determined to hide part where his arm had been removed.

"Why do you do that?" You picked up the plate and put them on the nightstand behind you. Finishing up the last of the brownie, you turned back to Malik's raised brows. "Why do you keep hiding your arm like that?"

He smiled widely, his attention bobbing around the space behind you. "You mean the arm that isn't there?"

You narrowed your eyes but you couldn't stay mad at him. He was joking to make the situation lighter, joking to keep himself from getting hurt. You pushed him back against the bed, forcing him to reveal the jagged scar where bone was cut and skin was stitched. You ghosted a few kisses across his shoulder and down the remaining portion of upper arm.

He moaned then cleared his throat, his body squirming next to you. "I didn't want to... disgust you."

"Malik." You laid your head down onto his shoulder and curled your body against his. "Do you really think I'm that superficial?"

He reached his hand across and gathered hold of yours, lacing fingers together and caressing his thumb across whatever he could. "No, no, I don't think that."

You inhaled a deep breath of Malik's scent. You rubbed your cheek across his chest and sighed heavily, melting against him as a sudden exhaustion washed over you. Your breathing slowed, eyelids drooping. Malik's racing heart against your ears seemed to steady into normalcy and his chest rose in rhythm with your own.


	4. Chapter 4

You were half asleep when when his arm draped over your waist, slipping tighter around you until your back was pressed against him. Malik ghosted kisses down the column of your neck. A slight moan sleepily rolled from his throat as he sighed, his warm breath billowing sensually across your skin. You were too deep in pleasure, too clouded with sleep, to really acknowledge the phone ringing.

Malik groaned, his warmth rolling away and leaving your back unbearably cold. You shifted onto your other side and slid deeper into the covers. You reached out to find Malik's skin, his arm flexing as he answered the phone, voice still clinging with sleep, "Hello?" He gave a low throated hum, "Yeah, uh, hold on." His fingers wrapped over your shoulder, ever so slightly shaking it. "Babe. It's for you."

You pried your eyes open, finding your phone inchs away from your face. "What?"

"I thought it was my phone and answered it." The back of his hand went up to his eyes, rubbing against them lazily. "It sounded important?"

You took the phone into your hands and pressed it against your ear. "Hello?"

"Ah, afternoon. It's Haytham." His voice seemed to waver, the first time you'd ever heard him sound nervous. "I hope that I didn't wake you."

"Haytham." You sat up sharply, shaking away whatever sleep still clung to your senses. "No, no. You didn't. Was something the matter, sir?"

Malik's hand snaked beneath the sheets, his cold touch twisting something inside of your warm body. His arm slipped tight around your waist as he buried himself against the side of your hip.

"Only checking if my notes were of any help. With the meeting on Monday evening, I wanted to read your report on how you'd like to proceed..." He cleared his throat. "I hope that... my request is not asking too much of you. I understand that, after all, this is your weekend."

You nearly groaned. "Oh, uh, no. I'll get right on it. I read through most of it already and I can send you my report before tonight." You swallowed your pulse painfully. You rarely ever lied. You rarely ever did anything reckless. You were always a model employee. But ever since Malik... you weren't exactly making wise choices.

"Of course. I trust in your abilities completely." Haytham must have been smiling, his words sounded happier than before. "I will speak with you Monday morning."

"Yes. Have a good weekend, sir, Haytham." You bit your teeth into your lip when you hung up. God, that man made you nervous and flustered. And Malik certainly wasn't helping.

You checked your emails, reading through the useless junk that was always being sent to find the more important data. You usually worked on the weekends. Nothing too complicated, just giving the 'go ahead' on certain projects when their final touches were being sent to you. It had never bothered you and it still didn't.

"Haytham, huh?" Malik rolled out onto his back, arm stretched above his head. He shifted his body, your eyes catching sight of his hips as he lifted them off the bed briefly. "Boyfriend?"

You gave an abrupt laugh, trying to reorganize your thoughts. "My boss."

Malik sat up, his chest leaning across your back as he peppered kisses from one shoulder to the next, his hand caressing low across your stomach. "And I'm guessing he wants you to come in?"

You twisted out of Malik's hold, a hand pressed against his chest. "No, actually..." You pushed him back into the bed, straddling over him as you tried to jostle out of bed. "I just need to check on something."

His hand settled onto your hip but fell away, allowing you to shift out of bed. "Will you..."

You glanced up at him as you pulled on your jeans, finding that there was a flicker of concern on his face. You grabbed your shirt from the floor and walked over to the edge of the bed. "Will I what?"

He lifted his brow at you, lips curling on the edge, but he couldn't seem to remove the uncertainty that had been there moments before. "Will you come back when you're done?"

"Get dressed." You briefly kissed his lips, knowing that if you had kissed him longer you'd have stayed. "We'll go out to eat when I'm done." You shimmied awkwardly into your shirt.

He took down a deep breath, almost like a breath of relief. "I give you an hour. Then I'm breaking into your apartment."

You rolled your eyes, teeth scraping over the corner of your mouth as you tried to hurry out of the room. Malik was very convincing and you weren't very good at turning him down. You snatched up your purse, phone clutched in your hand as you made it back into your apartment.

You went straight to your desk in the office and turned on the computer. You rushed to your bedroom in the back of the apartment, rummaging through layers of clothes to find a new outfit. You carried them with you to the desk, tossing off your shirt and replacing it while you opened up Haytham's portfolio.

You peeled off your jeans while pushing your cardkey into the security reader that was hooked into the computer. You shoved on a new pair and fell back into your chair. You sighed, raking back your hair as you read Haytham's incredibly neat handwriting. You'd only barely glimpsed over his notes yesterday afternoon, too distracted to do much. He kept such detailed notes of the meeting, a few arrows pointing off when something was discussed or considered for change.

You'd pulled up the images of the project from the company website, only getting to look at the first one when a knock clattered onto the front door. You spun around in your chair, working your way through the apartment to the door and opening it to a very smug Malik.

"Thought you might like some caffeine to wake you up." He lifted a coffee cup holder into view, a small paper sack resting on top of it. "Maybe some food, too."

You took the items from him, shaking your head and searching for a witty retort but he didn't give you much time. His hand cupped the side of your face as he pecked a quick kiss onto your lips.

He muttered, "Forty more minutes."

You groaned, wishing work didn't exist. "Almost done." You stepped back sharply and closed the door. You hurried over to the desk and began typing up your analysis of the project. You approved of most things, things that had been months in the making, and tweaked a few minors errors that had popped up only recently.

You cautiously sipped down the coffee, its warmth sliding down your throat and seeping into every inch of your body. You found that it was one of your usuals from the coffee shop nearby. Malik must have asked them what you usually drank. Damn, that man was good.

Your phone started ringing. Elise, you realized, answering her video stream.

She beamed, her excitement barely contained, "So?"

"Um..." You narrowed your eyes at your computer, trying to ignore the adorable and eager grin that adorned her face. It was hard to keep your voice neutral and the laughter subdued, "I don't know what you're talking about?" You took another ginger sip and set the coffee down to continue typing.

"My date with Arno was fantastic." She cleared her throat. "And yours?"

You rolled your eyes, unable to pass up teasing her, "Oh, my date with Arno? It was fantastic as well."

She managed to both squeal and grumble. "Stop it. Just tell me already."

You sent one email, confirming one of the projects, a smaller one compared to the others. You finally focused on Elise, grinning and blushing as you muttered, "It went... really well."

Her eyes narrowed, brows pinching together as she assessed your own expression. "Really well... as in..."

"Really well." You tried to shrug it off as nothing special but your mouth was pulling taut into a guilty grin.

Elise stood up sharply, screaming in delight. "Oh my god. You went through with it, didn't you? I can’t believe you went through with it."

"No... Yes. Yes, I went through with it, okay." You sighed heavily, slumping down in your chair as you typed up the last email, peering over at Haytham's notes hopelessly for more information. "And he was very..." You tried to search for the right word. Sexy? Sensual? Sweet? Adorable? Charming?

"I'm so proud of you." Elise finally settled down, curling up onto the couch with her phone. "I mean... surprised but super proud."

"Surprised? Proud?" You sent the last email to Haytham, confirming everything was ready to go for the major meeting on Monday evening, the one the company had been spending weeks to prepare for.

"Yes." Elise's smile was wide enough to show off her teeth beautifully. "As in my 'never commits any risky act' friend just did something really risky."

"I do risky things all the time." You sat up a little taller, trying to make yourself believe those words. "I live my life to the very fullest, thank you. You're just... never around to see it.”

“Putting jalapenos in your nacho cheese doesn’t count.” Elise raised a curious brow. "Sweetie, let's be honest about this... You barely even talk to strangers and here you are having a risky one-night with a stranger."

You pressed your coffee into your wry grin. "I talk to strangers I just... don't exactly like doing it." You averted your attention to the clock on your computer screen. Malik would be coming by any minute and you had to somehow explain to her that you agreed to see him again. Many 'agains'.

Elise huffed haughtily, the way she did when she had a point to prove. "Oh really?"

"In fact, I have to go... because… I have a date." You pressed your smile thinly, trying to find a good excuse but you were never good at lying to Elise about things.

"What?" Elise sat up sharply.

"I'm going out... to eat with him." You rolled your lips between your teeth and licked them.

"What do you mean you're going out to eat with him? I thought you..." She groaned. "No, no. Please tell me you agreed to a single night with this guy. Just one night."

You rolled your eyes about your apartment, the delicate pastels and the streams of lights that hung on nearly every wall. "Well... I did but then..." You lifted a shoulder, guilty in every single way. And you were happily guilty. "I may have agreed to see him more often?"

"No, listen to me." Elise's brows arched and pinched upwards as she leaned closer to her phone. "You are a hopeless romantic. A very blind hopeless romantic who does really stupid things when it comes to love. He probably said something really sweet and adorable and you giggled and fell head over heels. I know you. It's like that time someone on the bus called you cute and you couldn't stop talking about it for weeks."

"I know but he was very genuine--"

There was a rapid succession of knocks on the door. Malik eagerly stated, "Hour's up."

You flicked your attention between Malik and Elise. "Coming!"

She grumbled through gritted teeth. "He's just using you. You know that right? Guys like him, they just use you and move on. Think about it. Think about all--"

"Elise, I'll be fine." You rose yours brows as you picked up the phone and headed for your purse. "If I need you, you know I'll call."

She tossed her phone onto the couch, her high pitched screaming in the background. "If he hurts you, I'll kill him!"

You chuckled while hanging up. You stuffed the phone into your bag, hesitating when you looked at the door. Elise was very correct. You were a hopeless romantic. When it came to sweet words, you melted and became a little addled. You should cancel the next date. You should put some space between yourself and Malik, at least until you were thinking clearly.

You opened the door, your resilience vanishing at the sight of him. He was wearing a dark gray button down, the fabric hugging tight against his body, the jeans he wore just as slimming. You tried to smooth out your expression, to stop biting so aggressively on your lip.

"Almost ready?" He tilted his head, leaning his shoulder into the doorframe.

You cleared your throat, hoping to clear your thoughts as well. Your eyes caught sight of the the messily folded fabric of his sleeve where his arm was missing. "Here. Let me fix this." You reached out to unravel the cloth but Malik shifted his weight back. He reached out to stop you but you smacked his hand away. You glowered challengingly. "I'm fixing it."

He licked his lips slowly and tried to suppress his smile. He gave a nod of his head. Malik took a step closer, fingers lifting to delicately tug at the belt loop of your pants.

You unraveled the sleeve with the metal pin in your hand, ignoring his subtle distractions, fingertips barely brushing across your stomach. You smoothed out the fabric, neatly folding it back up and pinning it in place. "There. Looks much better." You finally dared to look at him, knowing that his full gaze hadn’t wavered away from you during the small moment.

Malik stepped forward, arm hooking around your waist, and his mouth dipping down to engulf yours. You took a few steps back to steady yourself, your spine hitting the doorframe, your neck craning to take in the full force of his molding lips. Malik's kiss was bruisingly rough, a deep explorative kiss that pulled the air from your lungs. You threw your arms around his neck when his body swayed upward, pinning your hips between his firm heat and the thin frame.

You barely managed to turn your head away from his next fierce kiss, his lips continuing their fervent inspection of your neck. "Damn it," you murmured breathily, your hand caressing up across his close shaved scalp. So much for turning him down.

Malik stepped back, slipping out of your hold. He swallowed hard and took down a few steadying breaths. "Too much?"

Your legs felt weak beneath you, your knees barely holding you up. Your fingers fiddled with the smooth wood of the frame behind you. You couldn't help yourself, his deep brown puppy eyes smoldering up at you through his lashes as his brows arched. And that kiss. Your heart was still racing, ringing in your ears as your face seared with a blush.

You swallowed down your next breath. "We're moving a bit... fast."

Malik shuffled away until his back was firm against the other side of the doorframe. He lifted his hand, rubbing it down across his face. He was nodding as he tried to find a reply, to gather the correct words. "You... only wanted one night." He shook his head. "I understand if--"

"Wait, no, I meant..." You reached out, grabbing his wrist and pulling his hand away from his face. "Hold on. We're moving too fast. It doesn't mean... I want to stop." You rolled your eyes closed. God, you sucked with words.

He pressed your hand to his mouth, drawing your attention back to him. "Too much." He gave a slight nod, lacing his fingers with yours. "Shall we head out then?"

Malik, even if he wasn't showing it all the time, was just as nervous. He still thought you wanted only one night. Which made you wonder, what kind of person he thought you were. After all, you had only just met and worst of all you barely knew each other.

"Where to?" You worked the keys out of your purse, shutting the front door securely.

"A nice little cafe." He leaned into you, not roughly but just enough to take in your presence next to him. "A friend of mine helps run the place."

You jokingly pushed your shoulder into him. "You seem to know a lot of people who own places..."

His steps were slow, taking their time as you both move through the building towards the elevator. "I get around."

You rose a brow, smirking all too pleased that he had set himself up for your teasing.

"Don't you dare," he quickly added, before you could berate him about his girlfriends.

"Three days," you whispered it. "Two more left."

He wrapped his arm around your waist, squeezing you until you chuckled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are with Malik the entire day and well into the night

You'd spent over an hour at the cafe talking about every small thing imaginable before he convinced you to visit an art gallery with him. The two of you fought over which paintings were better at conveying their meaning, which you'd prefer to buy over the other, and which one you’d burn if it ever appeared on your living room wall.

You finished the evening by stopping at his friend's restaurant. You'd imagined something simple and small, a quaint little joint. But The Rosa in Fiora was an extravagant establishment with an apparently long waiting list. You suddenly felt underdressed, flicking glances to the various people you passed by, their attire just screamed rich and wealthy. You, however, looked like you were going for a stroll in the woods.

Malik led you to a set of doors, clearly labeled “Invitation Only” and opened it for you. You gave him a confused look but he was already slipping his arm around you waist and leading you up the finely carpeted stairs to the upper floor.

"Malik," he greeted as you both rounded the corner, capturing your attention as he opened his arms and grappled the man. His words held an accent, one you could only assume was Italian. "What brings you here this evening?"

"Ezio." He stepped out of the hug and slipped a hand across your back. "I was out with a date and decided to stop by and pay a visit."

Ezio chuckled and flashed a charming smile. "Then please, come. Right this way. I'll have someone come and serve the two of you." He led the way down the hall and into one of the rooms, a beautiful table set up with pristine plates and glasses. "Malik, when you've time, we should speak."

“Yes.” He gave a nod of his head, patting the man's shoulder. "Thank you, Ezio."

"Of course, my friend. Anytime." He gave you a quick wink before heading off down the hall towards another part of the floor.

You would have stood awkwardly in the doorway had Malik not taken your hand and led you inside. All day you had felt comfortable around him, speaking to him as if you'd known him for years, but in that lavish room it was different. You were suddenly reminded that Malik was a mystery to you. He somehow knew a man well enough to walk through his expensive restaurant without batting an eyelash.

His voice was softer, "Hey..." Malik must have noticed your reluctance, his hand enveloping yours, squeezing tenderly. "If you want we can go somewhere else."

You laughed nervously, ducking your head away. "No, it's fine." You went to say something else but it was suddenly more difficult to talk to him.

His hand moved to your neck, gliding upwards to your jaw until you looked at him. He licked his lips, seeking for words of his own. "Talk to me, please. I need to know what it is."

You slipped your eyes closed, enjoying the way his thumb rubbed back and forth across your cheek. "There's so much that I don't know about you yet..." You laughed breathily, more embarrassed than ever, your vision bobbing away to the fabric of his shirt. "We seem to be walking backwards in this relationship."

"Yes..." He swayed forward in his next step. "Relationships don't follow straight lines. They are... hectic. A little... messy. Exciting..."

"I know..." you muttered it, still uncertain of it all yourself.

He gave a hum as if he were mulling over the matter. The sudden amount of energy in Malik was contagious, delight sparking in his eyes as the idea came to him. "Let's forget the date, then. Let's..." His hands took yours with laced his fingers and led you back to the door. "I have something else in mind. Something less... formal."

You couldn't stop your smile, the heat the bloomed across your skin.

He made it halfway down the hallway when he stopped suddenly.

"Ah, Ezio..." He turned and looked at you, considering something before finally muttering under his breath, "It... probably wasn't important."

"You're not going to talk to him?" You squeezed his hands. "It's alright if you need to go and see him."

Malik gazed at you for a moment, taking in each of your features, before finally shaking his head. "No. No, it can wait." He started back down the hall, passing through the same doors and back out into the restaurant. He informed the man at the entrance that he'd call Ezio later on tomorrow. The entire matter seemed casual enough but there was something in the way he spoke that told you he was uncertain.

Malik took a taxi towards home. He laughed when you rose a brow at him. "You'll see," he said, leading you to the stairs all the way past your floor to the rooftop. He kneeled down in front of the roof's door and reached into his back pocket for his phone.

"Is it locked?" You reached out and tried to twist the knob.

He worked a few metal pieces out of his phone's case, items that he had somehow hidden there. "Yes but I know how to get it open."

You gasped when he stuck the metal pieces into the key slot. "You're going to pick a lock?" You threw quick glances over your shoulder, pleading that no one came up the stairs and caught you. “How did you even…”

"I was... a troubled teen." He wrenched the metal into the slot, his fingers expertly working both pieces together, until things clicked and the knob loosened. "Open it."

You held your breath and twisted the knob, letting the roof door swing open. "Remember when I said there's a lot I don't know about you..."

Malik stuffed everything back into his pocket. "I know. There is a lot that I don't know about you either."

You gave a bubbly and flustered laugh. "I don't go around picking locks on doors. Or partying. Or know the owners of really rich restaurants."

He pressed his shoulder into the doorway. "Our parents knew each other. Ezio and I grow up together. I... learned to pick locks because it was... challenging." His fingers reached out and fiddled with the hem of your shirt. "I haven't done any partying lately. Have I?"

You were going to make some snarky retort but when you looked up at those golden eyes of his, it was hard to say anything with determination. You words came out as a resigned murmur, "Not yet."

He shrugged off of the doorway and pressed his lips against your forehead. "The only party I'm having is one with you. I swear it."

You huffed. "I'm not saying you're going to cheat on me..."

"Yes. You are. You've done nothing but hint at it." He slipped his arm around your waist, pressed you fittingly against him. His words were shaky, as if he were speaking them more for his own benefit, "I'm not going to. I won't."

You reached your hands upwards across his chest, stopping over the firm mound of muscle. "Does this mean we're exclusive?"

He analyzed your expression, trying to determine how his answer might affect you. "It's what I want.”

You grinned at him, feeling the burn of a blush as you dipped your head away. “Then it’s official.” You spun away from him, waltzing onto the roof and admiring the sun hanging low on the horizon. The city was thrown into orange and pink hues, the skyscrapers darkening in its shadows. The moon, thin and glowing, was already hanging in the sky's peak.

"You wanted us to get to know each other." Malik shuffled ahead of you, reaching the edge of the roof. He bravely stood on the concrete wall, your breath caught in your lungs until he casually stepped back down. He turned and waved his arm out over the empty roof. “We can grab some food. Lay out a blanket. Just talk. Everything. Anything.”

Your hands fumbled nervously together. You tucked them behind your back to hide them and gave a nod. “Alright. You grab the food. I’ll grab the blanket. We’ll meet back here.” You stepped backwards away from him, your smile growing as your thoughts became riddled with romantic scenarios.

He stepped forward, just as cheerful as you. You turned towards the door as Malik followed after you. His hand slipped between yours, taking one gently and sliding his fingers in between. He walked with you down the stairs towards your apartment door. He pressed a kiss against your cheek then whispered teasingly, “You might want to grab a few blankets… and some pillows.”

You rolled your eyes at him and watched as he disappeared behind his apartment door. You stepped inside your own apartment and tossed your purse onto the closest table. You searched for every blanket you could find, piling them together with the pillows from the couch. You checked your phone as an afterthought, finding that Elise had sent a text message. You must have been so busy with Malik that you hadn’t heard it.

You curled up onto the couch and video streamed her.

“Finally!” She pressed the phone against her chest, darkening the screen for a second. “What if you had been dead in a ditch? Or if that guy raped you? What would I tell the cops?”

You chuckled and rolled your eyes about the apartment. “Well, I’m not dead. In fact, I’m heading up to the rooftop in a minute with him.”

“What if?” Her lips screwed down into a hard frown. “Seriously.”

You glowered at her over dramatic antics. “You’re the one who told me to take a risk.”

She groaned loudly for emphasis. “I don’t even know this guys name. I just know he lives next to you.” Her lips pursed and he brows caved beneath worry.

You said it softly, almost giddily, “Malik. His name’s Malik.”

Elise took a moment to reply, her face searching yours as her smoothed into blank contemplation. “Oh? What does this guy look like… you know, to grab your attention?”

You gasped but smirked all the same. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Elise wasn’t as delighted as you. In fact, she appeared to be upset about something. Frightened, even. She would have sounded convincing to other but you noted something off about her tone, “It means, you usually shy away from people…”

You shrugged your shoulder weakly. “I don’t know... Cute.”

“What’s his last name?”

“Al-Sayf.” You narrowed your eyes at her, suddenly feeling like you were being interrogated. “Why? What’s going on with you?”

She shook her head, growing quiet all of a sudden and you knew Elise well. She was never quiet. “Text me tonight. I want to know you’re still okay. Just in case. For all I know, he’s secretly a serial killer.” Elise hung up fairly quickly, as if she didn’t want to argue any further. Or perhaps something else was bothering her. You couldn’t be certain.

You stuffed the phone into your back pocket and gathered the blankets and pillows into your arms. You ambled up the stairs towards the rooftop and found Malik had already set out plates of food along with the brownies that you only halfway devoured.

He grinned over his shoulder at you. “I was starting to wonder if you changed your mind.”

“I got a call from a friend.” You dropped the bundle onto the ground, carefully layering them out and scattering the pillows. “She wanted to check up on me.” You watched Malik help straighten out the rest before kneeling down onto it. Your eyes rolled down to your own gathering of pillows and tossed the phone on one. “I’ll call her again tonight to let her know I’m okay.”

“She’s that worried?” He rolled out onto his back, shifting until he was laid out before you. He slowly licked his lips, eyes gazing up at your face and sweeping across the bend of your neck. “I suppose she hasn’t exactly heard good things about me.”

You chuckled. “Three days,” you whispered harshly. “Pretty sure she hates you.”

He reached out and ran fingertips down across your arm, sending soft waves of delight across your skin. He gathered your hand into his and tilted his head. “I can make it up to you. After we get all of our talking out of the way, that is.”

“Lots of talking. I want to know everything.” You laid down beside him, back against the firm but pliant blankets and your eyes gazing up at the darkening sky. You consciously leaned towards him, pressing his warmth to your side.

His arm slipped beneath you, curling around your back to keep you close him. “Masyaf, Syria.” He spoke those words, his accent deepening and it was nearly heart swooning. “I was born there with my parents and my brother… Kadar. They own a… security firm there that reaches into other countries. Including this one. We have a branch working here in the city.”

“Security?” You shifted in his hold to gaze over at his expression.

He turned his head away, out towards the thin sliver of light just before the darkness of night settled across the sky. “I’ve spent most of my childhood here although we did travel a lot.” He finally returned his attention to you, the sienna of his eyes no longer visible in the dark. “I used to work for my parents’ company but… I sought out my own goals as well. Pottery, with the connections I made, had been my full income until… the accident.”

“You said it was a car accident?” You sat up and searched for a blanket to cover up with, the air suddenly thickening with cold.

“My friend was driving.” His hand trailed along the hard bone of your spine, fingertips ghosting downwards until you shivered. “Altair. He wasn’t paying attention and my brother was sitting in the front seat…” He cleared his throat and when you looked back at him you saw the sorrow. It flashed across his expression, tensing his features and you knew something awful had happened.

You whispered a gentle, “I’m sorry.”

“Kadar’s in a coma. My friend is alright.” His attention wandered off to the specks of stars that were just barely visible. “It was a difficult moment in my life.”

“You stopped doing pottery?” You tried to change the subject, to give him something else to focus on. “What have you been doing instead?” You grabbed the plate of brownies and slid the cover over you both, rolling onto your stomach as you began the slow process of eating the rest of the moist desert.

“I returned to my parents company.” He didn’t sound really all that pleased about it but then he added rather contentedly, “But I have also taken up teaching classes at the university. History and art, both. Although I've come to prefer history.”

You grinned, somewhat surprised at the idea of him being a professor but also delighted at his intelligence. “Did you major in both?”

“Just history.” He licked his lips, watching as you put a small piece into your mouth.

You pulled off another piece of the brownie and offered it to Malik, his lips parting and his eyes focused on yours. His mouth took in the fudgy dessert and your fingers as well, tongue sweeping across your skin to send heat low in your belly. You pulled your fingers out of the warm dampness of his mouth.

Malik lifted up onto his shoulder and pressed his lips into your arm. “I’m tired of talking…” He brushed the kiss upwards across your shoulder and towards your neck.

“You only just started,” you teased, tossing your head away to focus on anything that wasn’t the softness of his lips peppering across your sensitive skin. “You didn’t even tell me your favorite color.”

He lifted further off of the ground, mouth wrapping over your ear and you just barely heard him rasp out, “Midnight.” His body rolled until his heat enveloped your back. His arm hooked around your waist, hand sliding downwards to the growing fever between your thighs. Even through your jeans you could feel the roughness of his groping fingers.

His mouth moved to the nape of your neck, tender kisses caressing until you squirmed beneath him. You chuckled, bowing your head as his lips explored every inch from shoulder to shoulder. His teeth nipped at the cloth of your shirt, the dampness of his tongue seeping through the cloth to the skin below.

His weight behind you shifted, the button of his jeans and the hardening of his erection pressing firmly into the base of your spine. Your breath escaped past your lips when his fingers worked their way beneath your shirt to tug at your jeans. He finally made it through the layers of your clothes, dipping two large and rough fingers between your outer folds and across your swelling clit. Your hips couldn’t decide if they wanted to lift back against the erection or buck into the nimble movements of his fingers.

Malik moved them tenderly at first, taking his time to pull out each whimper from your throat. He dropped his head into the bend of your neck, brows pinched as he concentrated on the quickening thrusts. Your body responded with clenched muscles, a heat sparking low across your body. Your hips rocked forward, a breath startling free when your clit’s sensitive nerves flared.

Malik’s fingers moved forward, curling to delve into your moistening cunt before slipping out just as quickly. You whimpered at the loss of touch, your arms quivering to keep you from falling. He dipped them inside of you again, teasing you before returning them to your clit. You shoved your forehead into the pallet, body pressed into the ground with desperation for something to enter into your aching walls.

He gave a raspy chuckle. He moved into a better position on top of you, his hand moving deeper between your legs and his fingertips tracing the rim of your entrance. He pressed his cheek to yours, nuzzling it with lidded and dazed eyes.

Your hands balled around the blanket and your teeth clenched together. You felt your back cave, your hips roll forward to press your clit into his palm with a need to be satisfied. “Please,” you whispered it. “Please, Malik.”

He slipped the length of a finger inside, the sleek walls convulsing around it with satisfaction. He pulled out ever so slightly, making room for a second finger. You legs parted wider in hopes to sink further down onto his digits. But Malik was already pumping rapidly in and out. The vibrations of his groan crawled up your spine. You could hear his breathing quicken, his words hoarse with lust, “Anaa ataajok.”

You stifled back a moan but you couldn’t stop your body from trembling, your cum from spilling out. You panted, chest heaving between the blanket and his heavy weight. Malik gave a few more tender caresses before pulling out and sliding your wetness up across your clit. You bit your lip, feeling your desire spark to life at his sweeping touch.

He rasped out weakly, “Forgive me.” His hand all but vanished and he rolled out onto his back, a breath shuddering into his chest. “You wanted to talk and I…” He swallowed hard while trying to steady his breathing. “I couldn’t help myself.”

You legs were still trembling when you pressed your shoulder into his. “I certainly can’t complain. That was…” You giggled breathily and rubbed your blushing cheek into the fabric of the quilts beneath. “Well, you certainly know how to seduce a girl physically.”

He rolled his head, eyes peering at you with slight analysis. He seemed pained with something. “Those women… from before…” He pressed his lips thin in hopes to find better words. “They were just filling a void. After the accident I didn’t think anyone…” He shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I just don’t want to guilt you into a relationship.”

“Guilt me?” You lifted up onto your elbows and you realized he was serious you got up onto your knees and leaned over him. “Have you seen yourself lately? You haven't guilted me into anything.” You straddled his hips, palms flat over the firmness of his chest. You captured his mouth with yours, flicking your tongue across the softness of his lips.

He parted them with a moan, his hand gripping firmly onto the back of your neck as your tongue delved with his. He took down a sharp breath when your kiss moved lower, tracing your lips across the smoothness of his throat. He muttered rapidly, “El Kamar Helou Wa Inta Ahhla.”

You chuckled and sat up, gazing at him. “What?”

His hand trembled when it lifted to your chin, thumb barely brushing across it before moving to the corner of your mouth. He carefully moved along your lips, corner to corner, leaving them tingling from the brief touch. “You are more beautiful than the moon right there above us.”

Your skin bloomed with heat, his words causing you to blush more than all the intimate touching combined. You lowered your head, hand going up to hide your cheesy grin and reddening face. But Malik cupped his hand beneath your jaw, lifting your head until you peered up at his soft smile.

“Malik.” You bit the corner of your lip.

He tried to harden his expression, to speak with seriousness, “Your turn to talk. Favorite book. Where you were born. Everything.”

“And favorite color.” You swept your gaze down to the edge of his jeans. “You sure you don’t--”

He grabbed hold of your hand before you could tug at the button. “Talking first. Then you can do whatever you want to me.” His arm hooked around your waist and tugged until you were compliantly laying down against his side.

You tried to press away your smirk but the corners of your mouth curled. “Fine. Deal.”


	6. Chapter 6

You nuzzled against Malik. He felt warm compared to the early morning chill, the coldness of dew dappling across your skin and the mist that dampened your hair. You draped your arm over his bare chest and pulled yourself closer to the comfort of his presence. He smelled like the crisp citrus of bergamot with an undertone of peppery juniper, a scent you couldn't breathe down deeply enough.

Malik grew a bit restless, shifting a little further down beneath the covers to escape the same chill. And when he found that it wasn't enough, he rolled onto his side in order to bury himself into your naked skin. He seemed to curl around you, envelop every bit of exposed skin with his own and legs tangling together.

Last night had been a slow and tantalizing dance of kisses and caresses. It was a slow and unhurried joining. Malik would tell a story about himself, tease your body relentlessly then expect a story as well. You, of course, made sure to get revenge. You found just where to kiss, where to slide your palm that made him quiver the most.

You mumbled against the cave he'd formed around you, “Malik...”

He gave a sleepy moan in reply.

You gave a soft delighted chuckle, nuzzling yourself against him with hopes to wake him. “Malik, we should go get breakfast.” Your attention rolled up to see if his eyes had flickered in the slightest. But your gaze caught sight of a small down feather instead, it's hard quill poking out from the pillowcase. You pulled it free, twirling it between your fingers before brushing the soft plume against the underside of his chin.

Malik’s body tensed only long enough to pull you tighter against him.

“Malik.” You let the feather caress downwards across his neck and along his collarbone.

He gave a delighted moan, a sleepy laugh. “A moment longer.”

You pressed open mouth kisses along the trail left behind by the feather.

His voice still sounded soft and raspy with sleep, “What is that?”

You couldn't stop yourself from giggling, pressing your large grin into his chest. “A feather.” You brought it back up to glide across the curve of his lips. “Why? Did you like it?”

His mouth curled into a smirk. With eyes still closed, he dipped his head into the curve of your neck and snuggled against the sensitive nerves there. “You're my feather. Everything you do I like.”

“Your feather, huh?” You draped your arms around his back, pulling his warmth against the soft mounds of your breasts.

“Mine,” he cooed, “Rishi.”

“Rishi?” You chuckled as his tongue darted across your skin.

His moist breath brushed hotly against your neck. “It means ‘my feather’.”

You didn't have the opportunity to say much else. A phone began to ring and you were half certain that it wasn't yours.

Malik unfurled onto his back with a heavy sigh. He sat up and searched for his pants with sleepy and narrowed eyes. He pulled out his phone and pressed it to his ear, mumbling, “Hello.”

You reached out and grabbed him, tugging lightly so that he might return to being your human heater. And mostly, you wanted his scent again.

His tone held a hint of snark, “I'm not answering the door because I'm obviously not at home.” Malik looked over his shoulder at you. He caught on to your request and returned to your side, curling back around you as if he never left.

You could hear the other person shouting irritably on the other end, a male by the sounds of it, “Where are you? We need to talk.”

“Then talk.” Malik sounded bitter, a side to him you hadn't quite seen. “I can hear you just as well like this.”

“Damn it, Malik. I have to hand these over to you. Where are you?”

He gave a low groan as he buried his face into your neck. His lips widened into a smirk when you chuckled at the ticklish brush of his nose, curling your shoulder when he pushed deeper. “I am preoccupied. We can talk later.”

“No. I am coming to you.”

“Altair,” he hissed. “Just shove the papers under my door.”

“You know that is not how this works.”

He almost seemed to scoff. “As if you ever did anything the way it should be done.” You could feel his lips widen into a smile as they moved up to the curve of your jaw.

“Al Mualim is already--”

Malik gave a sudden growl as he sat up. “Fine. I'm coming. Stay where you are.”

“What? I'm not waiting here for you. Just tell me where you are.”

Malik was reaching out for his shirt that had been tossed during the night. “No, no. You will stay there. I am coming to you.” He hung up and tossed the phone down as he scurried into the rest of his clothes.

You raised a brow, still somewhat groggy with sleep. “Malik?”

He leaned over and pressed a kiss onto your cheek. “I will be right back.”

You somewhat huffed and laughed in that single moment. “You're leaving me alone on a rooftop? While I'm naked?”

His lips parted and his eyes rolled shut. “Ye--no. No.” He gathered your clothes, handing them off as calmly as he could manage. “Get dressed. I need to speak with someone downstairs at my apartment.”

“What's wrong? It sounded serious.” You stretched out the stiffness in your back, moaning when the gesture felt too good for your brain to process.

Malik released a slow breath as he stared unabashed at your naked skin. “It is… work. I need to retrieve… some papers.” He grinned, head tilting away as he pressed your shirt into your chest. “Please get dressed?”

You laughed and pulled on everything, getting to your feet just as Malik was heading for the rooftop entrance. His arm slipped around your waist, eager to have you lean into him. You both silently went down a few floors and followed the hallway to his apartment door where a man waited impatiently. He was well dressed, nearly business like with his button down and waistcoat. His skin was as bronze as Malik’s, hair curled in tufts of dark brown nearly black.

Malik’s arm around you tightened for a moment before he stepped ahead of you.

“Of course.” Altair threw out his hand at the two of you. “I should have known you were off--”

“Do not.” Malik snatched the papers from Altair’s other hand. “At least I have something better to do... rather than griping at my betters.”

Altair's brows fell flat over his eyes. “You are not my better.”

“Oh?” Malik stepped past him and unlocked the door. “Are you not a simple… deliverer of messages now?”

“I am more than that and you know it.” Altair stepped forward, a fury running through him. “I have more than proven myself to…” His eyes flicked to you then to the open apartment door. He stepped inside, muttering under his breath, “We have much to talk about. Alone.”

Malik leaned into the doorframe. “Do we? It seems as if you are mostly here to insult me.” He looked over his shoulder, eyes sliding closed when he saw your apparent confusion. He shrugged off the frame and cupped his palm over your cheek. “I am sorry. I did not want you to see that.”

You grinned teasingly, “No, please, I enjoy seeing you sass other people.”

He bowed his head away, lips pulled into a wry smirk. “While I'm talking business you could take a shower. Then we could go out for breakfast?”

You playfully rolled your eyes. “Oh sure. Chase me off so I miss all the bickering.”

“I don't doubt that our thin walls will provide with you most of the details.” He tilted his head, eyes softening before pressing a slow kiss that lingered long enough for you to take in the intoxicating scent of balsam fir and juniper. He stepped back just enough to gain his senses. “Thirty minutes?”

You rolled your eyes at him, playfully retorting, “The sooner you finish the sooner you can catch me getting dressed.”

His eyes rolled shut with a shake of his head. He tried to stifle the groan. “If I'm even half so lucky…” His steady gaze returned to yours as he shuffled backwards towards the door, his hand rubbing fiercely up and down the door frame. “Thirty minutes, I swear.”

You raised an emphatic shoulder. “Pity… My showers usually only last twenty.”

He sucked on his bottom lip, taking in the sight of you before glancing over his shoulder. “Grab your clothes and go to my bathroom…” His lips quirked. “Please?”

You pretended to consider the idea, watching him stare wantonly. “I suppose…” You headed towards your apartment door, barely giving him your smile before stepping inside. You tossed your phone onto the couch and strolled towards your bedroom. You gathered a set of clothes into your arms then headed over to Malik’s place.

You could hear their muffled voices from the back room, the one Malik had mentioned about turning into an art studio. You sauntered into his bathroom, setting your things aside in the large space. The layout was nearly identical to your own but Malik’s things were carefully organized throughout. It still held the neutral grey and white shades as the rest of his apartment.

You started the shower, taking your time getting undressed before stepping behind the curtain. The hot water and the steaming air felt indescribable against your strained muscles. The past few nights with Malik had been the most exhausting yet delightful ones you had ever had.

His feather, you chuckled at the remembrance of it.

You rushed through getting dressed, too impatient to wait for him. You stepped out of the bathroom, finding Malik stretched out on the bed with a feather twirling between his fingers. He turned his head, those gorgeous eyes resting on you. His lips tried to pull into a smile but it only lasted for a short moment.

You tilted your head, noting the change in his mood. “What?” You strolled over towards him, crawled onto the edge of the bed. “What’s wrong?”

His hand let the feather fall away in order to slide his fingers across the soft skin of your throat. “I have to leave to take care of some business…” His gaze swept downwards to your mouth, resting there as you leaned closer. “Give me… Two hours?”

You captured his mouth, tugging a kiss out of him before pulling away. “Two hours?”

His mouth lifted higher, open and eager for the next kiss you might offer. “Then I’m all yours. Anything you want. Anywhere you want to go.”

Your lips moved closer to his, breath brushing across skin. “I’ll be counting down.”

He released a quick breath as if he hadn’t been expecting that answer. He couldn’t wait for you to kiss him. His lips pressed forward and his hand pulled you against him, his mouth roving wildly against yours. His tongue swept frantically, tasting and flicking with rough desperation.

You chuckled against his mouth. You pulled away and grinned. “I’ll be in my apartment waiting. I should probably call Elise to let her know I’m still alive.”

Malik rolled up into a sitting position, kissing your cheek before he stood up. “Tell your friend that from now on she can have you Monday through Thursday. Friday to Sunday, you’re all mine.”

You rolled your eyes at him, grasping his hand before he could get too far. “I’ll tell her but… You’re going to have to put up with her wrath.”

Malik gave a hum of approval. His gaze moved across your features, taking them in as if he wasn’t certain he’d see you again. You couldn’t imagine anyone ever looking at you like the way he was now. He muttered it again, reminding himself, “Two hours.”

You chuckled, trying to shake away the sudden seriousness in the air. “I’m just going to my apartment. I’ll be fine.” You laced your fingers with his, strolling through the apartment to the open front door.

Altair stood outside, arms folded across his chest as he waited impatiently. “Are you done? We’ve wasted enough time.”

You glared at the man, surprised Malik had called him ‘friend’. Then again, he also mentioned that Altair had been the reason for the car accident. You turned your attention back to the man next to you, giving him the sweetest smile you had. “I’ll be here when you get back.”

His hand moved to cup the side of your face, another kiss pressed against your hungry mouth. He stifled a moan, sucked on your bottom lip before stepping back. “I’ll text you on my way back.”

You watched him march down the hallway with Altair at his side. You couldn’t understand the relationship between the two of them. You also couldn’t understand Malik's apprehension. You stepped into the dimness of your apartment, back pressed into the door as you tried to ignore the unsettling feeling.

You skulked towards the couch and scooped up your phone. You had a missed called. And when you checked it was from Arno. You moved to your messages and saw that he was asking for you to meet him at the Cafe Theatre.

Malik wouldn’t be back for two hours and you saw no harm in meeting up with him.

You sent a message back, “I’m on my way. Is something wrong?”

“It’s about Elise. I wanted to ask you for some advice. Do you mind?”

You bit your bottom lip, trying to decipher what that even meant. “I don’t mind. Give me about thirty minutes and I’ll be there.”

“Thanks. See you there.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This album was suggested by a friend and I'm addicted to it now! It really helped writing the next chapters for the story! https://open.spotify.com/album/1MDXXd7ea47KCYOfHww6En

You’d been to the Cafe Theatre with Malik earlier yesterday so you knew exactly where it was. You’d been there on a few rare occasions with Elise, too. She was determined to convert you into the extravagant espressos they carried. But you weren’t even sure what you were ordering half of the time. You preferred the small cafe near your apartment, a homey and comfortable place.

Arno met you at the door, wide smile as he pulled you into a brisk hug. “Sorry to ask you to come out I just…” He gave a giddy laugh and walked you to one of the tables near the wall of windows. He sat down and inhaled a sharp breath. “Would you like something? Maybe a drink or…”

“No, I’m alright.” You chuckled and took a seat across from him. “What’s going on?”

“I wanted to ask you some things about Elise. Her and I… we’ve been friends since we were kids and…” He rolled his eyes, groaning at a lost for words.

Arno and Elise had always been head over heels for each other. They were determined to label each other as ‘friend’ but everyone knew the truth of it. They were exclusive and in love and very much dating, no matter what they told people. Anytime they went out as ‘friends’ it was always more than that.

“I’m really nervous about this. I know it’s…” Arno ducked his head away, palm rubbing up across his face before raking his hair back.

“I don’t think you’ve said a whole sentence we started talking.” You crossed your arms onto the table, leaning on them as you watched the jittery man.

“You know Elise. She’s… Free spirited. She does what she wants when she wants.” He rolled his eyes, smile still strong because everything he said about her was something he loved. “She’s hard to pin down sometimes.”

You leaned a bit closer, brow raised. “What’s this about, Arno? Why call me?”

Arno reached into his jacket and leaned forward as well. He met you in the middle of the table, small elegant white box in hand. You knew what it was long before he pried it open, the diamond ring glistening beneath the cafe’s lights. “I want to. I’d love to ask her. But… Would she?”

“Oh, Arno, I don’t know…” Your lips parted, eager to reply but you weren’t even sure yourself. Elise had barely admitted to anyone but you that she loved Arno. Even saying the words “I love you” were a rarity for her. It was obvious she cared about him. That wasn’t in question at all.

“She wouldn’t, would she?” He hesitated, the box in his hand beginning to shake. “I mean… do you think…”

Elise would be frightened at first. You knew she’d run from the idea but you also knew that she’d give in eventually. So you stated it firmly, determined, “Yes.”

“Really?” Arno’s excitement came out in a breathy gasp. “Truly?”

Someone cleared their throat, prying both yours and Arno’s attention towards his stare. Malik was glaring at the open box, at the ring, frozen in place. There was something in that unwavering glower that pained you.

“Malik!” Arno grinned widely, snapping the box closed and casually stuffing it away in his pocket. “I didn’t know you were coming by. I would have--”

Malik raised a palm, his eyes still burrowing into the place where the ring had been. His words seemed stressed, snapped off the tip of a his tongue, “It was a bit of a… sudden notice for me as well…”

You reached out towards him, hoping that he was alright. “Malik?”

He tensed away from you, something having obviously bothered him.

You gasped sharply as it finally dawned upon you. “Malik, wait.” You stood up to explain but he took a step back, his eyes dodging off to only look Arno in the eye. “Hold on, it’s not what it looks like.”

“You said… Yes.” Malik’s expression hardened as he spoke, “Arno, I left documents in the back room. I’ll stop by tomorrow evening to pick them back up.”

“Elise,” you blurted. “He’s going to ask Elise!”

Arno laughed abruptly. “I don’t understand what’s happening.” His brows pinched as he looked you over. “You two know each other?”

“He’s my neighbor,” you excused. “And…” Well, could you really call him a boyfriend? You two had agreed upon being exclusive, hadn’t you? “We’ve been dating.” You placed your hand onto the taut muscle of his arm. “Arno is asking Elise not me. He was asking me for my advice.”

He rolled his bottom lip into his mouth, licking it before finally lifting his gaze to you. “I thought…” He shook his head and rolled his eyes shut, a hand pressing fingers against the bridge of his nose. “I don’t know what I thought.” He still seemed so tense, so put off by the idea of you being with someone else.

You cautiously moved closer, uncertain if he’d back away again. When he stood his ground you slid your hand across his shoulder, watching his eyes dart to Arno who was getting to his feet.

Arno smoothed out his polo, a wry smirk on his lips. “I’ll go take a look at those papers. I’ll drop them by the, uh, office later when I get a chance.” He sauntered through the cafe, a happy bounce in his step.

You whispered it, tried to sound soothing, “Malik, I would never--”

His hand snapped a hold of yours, pulling you further into the cafe as if he knew exactly where he was going. He found a set of stairs around the corner, taking them two at a time as you made a half-hearted protest. You wanted to follow him, to get swallowed up by the sudden impulsiveness of Malik but… You also wanted to know what he was thinking.

He peeked into the first room and when he found it empty he pulled you inside. He shoved the door shut behind him barely giving you the opportunity to look around the small office space. What little light there had been was shut away. The heat of his palm, the thin layer of sweat, enveloped your throat. You could feel his breath brushing across your skin, his parted lips trailing along your jaw.

“Malik…” You slid your arms around his neck, palms careening along the rough stubble of his hair as you guided his head closer.

“I hate this.” His hand glided over your shoulder, squeezing the muscle then molding the mound of your breast. “I hate how how desperate you make me.”

You hesitated, not certain if his words were complimenting or damning. But his mouth on your neck, the way he sucked and nipped at your skin, addled your fears. You didn’t care about anything else but the weight of his fingers curving around your ribs.

Malik finally relented, his mouth leaving the skin on your neck heated and raw. You knew there was a mark, feeling it throb even after his tongue soothingly swiped over it. He pushed you backwards into the desk. “You’re like a drug.”

You gladly sat on the edge of it, your thigh sliding up along his in eager plea. Your hips pressed forward, seeking out his heated body. Even through the layers of clothes, your aching cunt rocked into his throbbing erection.

He was nearly trembling now, his breath blooming across your face with each ragged exhale. “I feel like any moment I could lose you.”

“You won’t,” you muttered, wanting to settle his fears but his mouth captured yours. It was a consuming kiss, tugging your lips before delving deeper than before. You wanted him and you would have allowed him to take you right there on the desk in the office of some nameless worker but feet shuffled in the hallway outside. Your hands found their way to his chest and pushed.

He dipped his head away, enough that his breath fluttered over your chest. “I’m sorry. I can’t seem to… keep my hands off of you.”

Your eyes darted to the door, heart pounding with the thrill of being caught. You’d never done anything so reckless before and if Malik hadn’t led you upstairs, you never would have considered it. So when you grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him forward, it surprised you.

Malik didn’t miss a beat though. His mouth enveloped yours again, arm curled around your hips until you were pressed firm into the hardening heat between you. Your body arched into him, spine curving until your two bodies had nothing but cloth to separate you. Your hands careened the firm plains of his chest, seeking the edge of his pants. His hips bucked, the desk groaning at the sudden shift in weight.

But the door rattled, creaking open long enough to capture your attention and Malik’s. The man at the door gasped, a shocked gasp followed by an annoyed groan. He closed the door with an excessive amount of force.

Malik dipped his head away. “This is my fault…”

“I didn’t stop you.” You giggled a bit, the blush on your cheeks burning fiercely.

He swallowed harshly and grabbed your hand. “I have another errand to run and then I’m all yours.”

You pushed off the desk, placing a small kiss onto his cheek. “Let’s go together? I’ve nothing else planned for today.”

His eyes softened and the edge of his mouth tugged. “My feather…” The softness his in expression shifted with mischief. “Now for us to get out of here with our dignity.”

“Yeah I think that’s long gone…”

~:~

Malik’s arm curled around your waist, pulling you tightly into his side. He wasn’t being possessive, not controlling, but protective. The bar was packed, each table clustered with people and drinks. A band was playing at the bannister on the second floor and the people down below were wildly enjoying themselves.

“Edward.” Malik guided you both to the bar, his torso leaning closer to the bartender. “Mind making us some drinks.”

His smile widened, corners of his eyes pinching in delight. “Malik, mate, it's good to see you.” Edward reached across the bar and Malik let go of you to shake the man’s hand. “I’ll bring tonight’s special for you and your lady.”

You sat down gingerly in the empty barstool, eyes sweeping out once more across the crowded bar. “You have an errand here?”

Malik tilted his head, taking the stool next to yours. “We handle the security here. Cameras, alarm systems, the bouncers.” His fingers curled around your inner knee just as Edward returned with the drinks. “I’m just here picking up their security logs, taking a quick look at their system.”

“Speaking of,” Edward added coolly. “Files by the computer. Kidd left it for you there just this afternoon.”

He gave a firm nod of his head then turned his attention to you. “I’ll be right back.” Malik pressed a swift kiss to your cheek then swaggered off into the crowd of rowdy patrons.

You swept your attention back to the bartender but he was already off helping another customer. But he wasn’t gone long, returning just as quickly to grab a glass and one of the liquors nearby. He gave you a wry smirk, gaze flicking between the drink he was making and your expression.

“Lass, if you don’t mind my asking…” He set the drink onto the bar in exchange for someone’s dollars. “What’s a sweet and nice girl like you doing with Malik?” Edward finally settled his gaze on you, not an ounce of hatred of jealousy. It was a plain and simple question which caught you off guard.

You gave a breathy huff. “I don’t understand…”

“C’mon, love, Malik’s not exactly the… type to go steady. And with someone sweet looking like you…” His eyes narrowed for a moment, trying to choose his words better. “All I’m saying is that you need to be careful with that one.”

Your tone was bitter than you intended, laced with a spark of annoyance, “I think I can handle myself just fine.”

His mouth flew open for speak but he sighed. “I’m sorry, lass…” He didn’t seem to be apologizing for his words. He wasn’t sorry that he had suggested Malik was fickle. He was sorry about… something altogether different. But you didn’t want to think about it.

You grabbed your glass and drank, your eyes catching sight of Malik as he moved through the crowd with the folder in his grasp. He posted himself back in his seat, folder onto the bar top and gaze locked on the bartender. “Was this all of it?”

“All that Kidd left, aye. Unless there was something else you came for.” He took Malik’s silence as answer enough. He gave a toss of his head before turning his attention to the next paying customer.

Malik settled his gaze on you, leaning a bit closer to you than he had before. “I’m sorry this day hasn’t gone as planned… Work got in the way and then… what happened with Arno, I--”

“Hey.” You mirrored his posture, leaning towards him and the subtle scent of him that was buried beneath the bar’s stale air. “What we have… whatever this is, it’s new.”

His eyes averted off to the side, shoulders curving towards you in resignation. “Tomorrow, I’ll make it up to you. We can go wherever you like.”

You groaned slightly. “We can’t. I have to head out of state for a meeting.”

“Oh?” His brows caved, eyes steady on yours as if he were silently pleading. “I won’t see you at all tomorrow?”

“If I want to make the meeting on time… I’ll have to leave right after work.” This time it was your turn to avert your gaze. You peered down at your fumbling fingers. “But then I get the next day off of work. It’s supposed to be a recovery day. Honestly though it's just an excuse to get off work.” You grinned at him, hoping the action would be contagious.

And it was because Malik smiled in return. “Tuesday, then.”

You hummed in delight, closing the small space to press your lips to his. Malik’s hand curled beneath your chin, his fingers caressing the sensitive skin along your jaw. Your teeth nipped at his bottom lip, encouraging the tender kiss to deepen into something more needy.

“Oi, lovebirds,” Edward chuckled, “take it elsewhere.”

Malik laughed deep in his throat, lips tugging out the last of the kiss. His eyes were still closed as he savored what lingered on his tongue. “I’m done with my errand if you want to head home. Maybe order some carry out?”

Your smile was too wide to be contained. “Carry out and snuggling in bed while watching a movie?”

The corner of his mouth tugged, a steady smirk as if he were proud.


End file.
